The Battered Lamb
by Carebear96
Summary: When Bella Swan's mum and stepfather die from a head on car collision, she is forced to move across the state to live with her father. Bella soon realises that her dad is not the same as she remembers and soon she is stuck in a living hell of an existence. When the Cullen family move to town, do they notice Bella? Can they help Bella escape from Hell? All original pairings.
1. Intro Chapter

**Disclaimer - I only do this at the start of every story, as to not take up space on chapters. But I don't own Twilight or the characters, I just use them to fulfill the stories I have in my head.**

* * *

My name is Isabella Swan.

I moved in with my father Charlie, he is the chief of police in the small town of Forks. I hate the cold and wet weather that seems to occur everyday in the small and miserable town, I much prefer the sun and the heat of Phoenix. But I didn't really have a choice.

I was living with my mum and my stepfather Phil in Phoenix. But they were in a terrible car accident that took both of their lives. I was at home at the time. My mum was such a free spirit and preferred to go out and see the world and experience all it has to give. Whereas I am more of a hermit. I prefer to stay at home with my books and the Wi-Fi. That night they had gone to a party, my mum begged me to go. But since I refused, she dragged Phil along with her instead.

Maybe I should have gone. Some days I definitely prefer to be dead than have to endure what I do everyday of my existence.

They were driving around a bend in the road, when a drunk driver had come from the opposite way and caused a head on collision. I was told Phil died on impact. The steering wheel crushed into his chest cavity, punchering both sides of his lungs, and broke several of his ribs. My mum died later after she was taken to hospital. I wasn't able to be by her side, because she experienced head trauma from the accident, which caused an aneurysm in the brain to rupture and she went into immediate surgery. Unfortunately, they couldn't save her in time.

After both of their funerals I was sent to Washington to live with my dad. He couldn't make it to the funeral. He said he was caught up with 'work'.

But I'm hoping that moving across the state and starting at a new school will help to give me a clean slate. I won't be known as the sad girl who just lost her mum in an accident. I will be known as the new girl at school. Any new change in the small sleepy town of Forks was big news.

Stepping off the plane, I walked through the terminals to collect my luggage. I didn't bring much. Just my clothes, a couple of keep sakes, and my electronics. Everything else was sold along with the house.

Wheeling my suitcase through the crowds of people in the airport of Settle, I started to scout the area for my dad. I saw him standing off to the side, talking into his phone. Whatever they were talking about, he didn't look happy.

Taking a deep breath, I walked over to him. Charlie didn't look up until I was practically right in front of him.

"Isabella," He said in a way of greeting.

"It's just Bella, Dad," I replied in a monotone.

Charlie and I were both as awkward as one another. Perhaps there had been too many years in the time since I last saw him for him to remember that I prefer to go by my nickname.

Charlie scowled but didn't say anything as he turned around and started to head out of the airport leaving me to hurry to catch up to him.

"Is everything ok?" I asked slightly breathlessly as I sped walked to keep up with him.

"Just shit happening at work. Everything always goes to shit when I'm not at the station." He spat as he slid into the driver's side of the police cruiser, leaving me to heave my large suitcase and three large duffle bags into the boot.

Somehow, I felt like he was blaming me.

"Oh . . . well that's no good. Will it be easy to fix?" I ask hesitantly as I slid into the car beside him.

"We'll soon see. Though it wouldn't have happened if I didn't have to come down here today."

Ouch.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you then," I snapped back at him.

His angry eyes turned to glare at me. "Don't take that tone with me missy. I won't take any attitude or disobedience in my house. You will do what you are told when you are told. Do you hear me?"

I quickly nodded my head. My eyes widening in shock. I never remembered my dad being so angry and quick-tempered. Though it has been about six years since I stayed the summer with him.

Charlie huffed and turned back to the road. Navigating out onto the busy highway to take us back to what will be my new home.

I blinked the sudden tears away. I watched as all the buildings and pedestrians turned into trees and the moss-covered ground as we approached Forks.

Pulling up to the house I slowly got out the car, stretching my limbs as I stood. Charlie got out and stomped ahead of me into the house.

I took a deep breath. I am now here.

Living in Forks.

With my father, Charlie.

This will be a good thing . . . I think.

I gathered my belonging from the boot of the car and made my way inside.

* * *

**So, this was just a short chapter. An introduction in a way. **

**Please let me know what you think of the story so far, and if I should continue. **

**There will be some graphic scenes, and some triggering situations in future chapters, so if those sorts of things bother you, this may not be the best fanfiction for you to read. **

**There will be vampires and werewolves in this story. **

**I will try and post the next chapter tomorrow. **

**See you next time!**

**~Sarah xoxo**


	2. Chapter 1

~ Chapter 1 ~

Living with Charlie was . . . . weird.

He didn't hover, in fact, I didn't see him for the rest of the afternoon while I unpacked my belongings and settled myself in my room.

I ran my hands over the purple bedspread that Charlie had obviously got for me. It was plain, made of thin fabric, and not my taste. But at least I didn't have to go out and get something.

Sighing I reached into my backpack and powered up my laptop. Logging onto my Facebook page I saw that I had a few messages from a couple of my friends back in Phoenix. Most just asking about the flight and if I was settling in ok. I huffed, closing the laptop without replying to them.

How could I tell them about the loneliness I was feeling, from being taken away from everything I knew into a new life. And the grief. It had only been 2 weeks since mum and Phil had past. But it still felt like I got the news hours ago.

I heard a thump followed by a curse, so I got up to go down stairs to investigate what happened. The stairs creaked as I moved silently down the stairs, giving away my presence before I could let myself be known.

Charlie looked up as I approached, huffing as he looked back down at the broken glass on the floor at his feet. "Clean that up."

I blinked in surprise at the commanding tone of his voice. "Sure," I answered hesitantly moving to the kitchen to grab a t-towel to pick up the shards of glass before wiping the floor with paper towel to clean up the liquid.

"Have you unpacked everything upstairs?" Charlie asked, sitting down on the recliner to put the baseball on the TV.

"Yeah."

"Good, I want you to clean up the kitchen and cook something for dinner. Now that you are here I won't have to spend as much money down at the diner, because you will be able to cook for me."

I frowned. "I don't really feel like cooking tonight dad. I'm kind of tired from the flight."

Charlie's feet slammed down to the floor as he came stalking back into the room. "What did you say?"

I cowered back slightly. "I-I'm not feeling up to it at the moment," I replied shakily as I saw Charlie's fists start to shake.

"Did I ask you whether you were feeling up to it or not?" he demanded angrily.

"N-no."

"Then I suggest you go in and do as I say," Charlie said stepping to the side.

"Can't we just –" I started but Charlie's hand shot out and grabbed my left bicep before I could blink. I gasped in shock.

"Are you really going to disobey me, Isabella? Just after I told you not to?" Charlie barked, his eyes glittering with anger.

I was speechless. I couldn't believe that Charlie was being like this. Had he always been like this? I wondered. Perhaps I had been too young to remember if he was or not. Or maybe he thought I was too young to be commanded around like he was doing now.

"Well?!" Charlie yelled, glaring down at me.

I slowly shook my head.

Charlie squeezed my bicep tighter, making me wince slightly at the pain his hold was inflicting on me. "Speak girl! God gave you a tongue, use it! You will answer me when I address you, and you will do as I ask without question in this house, otherwise there will be consequences. Do you understand?" He demanded shaking me slightly with his hold on my arm.

I clenched my teeth in pain as I nodded. Seeing the angry look on his face, I quickly answered. "Y-Yes."

"Then I suggest you get to it," he shoved me towards the kitchen, making me stumble and bang into the doorway.

I heard Charlie scoff as he walked back into the lounge room to where the baseball game was playing on the TV still.

I blinked the tears away that sprung to my eyes. Perhaps he is still bogged down with grief from losing his ex-wife, the same as how I was grieving for my mother. Though I didn't go around taking it out on other people, I thought bitterly.

Looking down I pulled up the hem of my shirt to see a red patch with a graze where I had banged my hip into the doorframe. Letting go of my hem I pulled up the cuff of my shirt and saw angry red marks appearing where Charlie had grabbed me. Carefully with my other hand, I reached up to rub where the throbbing pain in my bicep was that still lingered.

I turned to the kitchen to see what there was to do, and I was surprised at what I found. There was a few dishes sitting in the sink with dried food crusted to the sides of the dishes. Giving away the fact that they had been there for several days. Spills on the stove from what looked like can food, and all of the cupboards had scuffs and dirt marks all over the fronts of them. The fridge was filled with what looks like plates of old food, and more spills on the shelves. Clearly Charlie didn't clean his house properly, if at all. Sighing I moved over to the sink to start with the dishes, that way, I could use the clear sink to hold hot water for me to clean down the rest of the room.

Residing into myself I got to work. My thoughts lingered on Charlie and his apparent anger issues. Did his anger come out when he was at work? Faced with criminals and misbehaving civilians? Did he grab them by the arm and order them around like he just did with me?

My mum never spoke badly against my dad. She never mentioned being mistreated by him or him having the apparent anger issues that he did now. God I wish she was still here so I could talk to her, and hear her voice. If I was to call her now with how I was feeling, and if I told her what was going on now, she would know what to do. She would tell me that my dad just needed space, and that there was something that was probably bothering him and to not take it personally.

Taking a deep breath, I took the advice that I had mentally conjured up that my mum had spoken. Maybe I'll try and talk to him later. See if something was bothering him. See if there was anything I could do to help him.

Scrubbing away at the fridge, I poked around in there to see what there was that I could cook up for dinner. Not seeing any meat other than some rashers of bacon, I made a mental note to remind myself to tell Charlie that he needed to do some grocery shopping. Spying some eggs, spring onion, and some frozen vegetables out the freezer I decided to make some fried rice for dinner.

His dried staples that were in the pantry were severely lacking. There was barely enough rice for the both of us, and other than some sugar and instant gravy mix he didn't have much else that I could use to make up some future meals.

I cleaned up the stove and then found the pots in a lower cupboard. Putting them on to boil I started chopping up some of the spring onions when I heard a car pull up from outside and a car door slam shut.

Wiping my hands on the t-towel I found hanging on the oven door, I heard Charlie getting up from the lounge room to open the front door.

On the other side was a boy that was vaguely familiar with what had to be his dad. The boy looked up at me in surprise, with wide brown eyes that radiated kindness as he pushed his long jet black hair over his shoulders and reached out to push his dad, who was in a wheelchair over the threshold of the front door.

"Billy! Jake! Good to see you boys again! Come in the game hasn't long started." Charlie greeted happily as the boy Jake, steered Billy into the living room. "Isabella, you remember Billy Black, and his son Jacob?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's good to see you Billy."

Billy smiled up at me from under the Indian cowboy hat he was wearing. "You too Isabella, sorry to hear about your mum." He offered.

The slight smile I had on my face slipped. "Thanks, Billy."

Charlie cleared his throat, and Billy looked up at him from his chair. "Shall we go watch the game Bill?" He asked seating himself next to Billy on his recliner.

I turned and headed back into the kitchen. Hearing footsteps behind me I looked over my shoulder to see that Jacob was following me into the kitchen.

"So do you really remember us, or were you just saying that to be polite?" Jacob asked as he leaned back against one of the kitchen counters.

I looked up to see if he was joking with me or not. From the playful grin on his lips I could tell that he was just trying to make conversation with me, and that he didn't mean it in a nasty way.

"Half and half, you both looked familiar to me but if you had of asked me what your names were I couldn't have told you," I replied honestly.

Jacob laid a hand across his chest over his heart and pulled a dramatized hurt expression. "Why Isabella, I am offended that you don't remember this handsome face!" He exclaimed in mock outrage.

I grimaced. "It's just Bella, actually." I said instead of replying to what he had just said.

Jacob frowned, probably thinking back Charlie from earlier. "But your dad called you Isabella."

I pursed my lips, thinking quickly. "Yeah, he-he just likes to use my full name."

Jacob raised an eyebrow but clearly didn't think much on it as he looked at the ingredients on the bench and at the rice on the stove.

"Well, _Bella_," Jacob said, putting emphases on my name, making me roll my eyes. "What are we cooking?"

"Fried rice," I replied going back to chop up the vegetables. "Are you guys staying for dinner? I'll put some more on otherwise." I asked politely, though I started to internally panic. What if he said yes? I knew there wasn't enough rice to feed any more people. But I still asked as I felt like it was expected of me.

Jacob shook his head. "Nah," he said putting me back at ease. "We will be heading off before then. We just wanted to come over because we heard you were arriving today."

I felt myself blushing. I wasn't used to being the centre of attention. And I didn't like it.

"So do you go to school here?" I asked, changing the subject once again.

"Nah, I go to school on the Reservation." He replied, handing me the carrot as I finished chopping the spring onion.

I shook my head. "Oh, well that's too bad. It would have been nice to know at least one person in a sea of new faces."

Jacob chuckled. "When are you starting at school?"

"At the start of the week. So in a couple of days, I guess," I said.

"Ah, it shouldn't be too bad." Jacob countered.

"We'll see."

* * *

**So, that's the end of chapter 1. A nice and long chapter. At this point, Jacob is still human, cue the long hair. But what did you all think? Some chapters may not always be this long, but they will be a decent length with each up date. **

**Please leave a review for me to read when I wake up. They always bring a smile to my face, and I would love to know all of your thoughts so far. **

**I'll try and update within the week. **

**So, until next time.**

**~ Sarah xoxo**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jacob and Billy didn't stay too long that night. Billy sat with Charlie until half time on the baseball game before Charlie wheeled him into the kitchen where Jacob was talking to me.

I had just finished laughing at something Jacob had said when they came in. Charlie looked over at me, frowning when he saw me giggling. I quickly stopped laughing with Jacob and turned around to dish up the fried rice for Charlie and I.

"Well Chief, we best be off. Sue and Harry have invited us over for dinner with them tonight, so we best be taking off." Billy said giving Charlie a strong hand shake.

"No worries, well, don't be a stranger boys. You know the game will always be on the TV when you come." Charlie replied.

Billy and Charlie exchanged a few more words so Jacob turned back to me. "Well I guess I'll see you around Bella."

I nodded. "I'll be here."

Jacob gave me a wolfish grin as he went to his dad, and took him outside. As the door closed behind them, Charlie turned to me.

"What was that?" He demanded.

I frowned. "What was what?"

"I saw you with Jacob when I came in."

Now I was really confused. "We were just talking dad."

Charlie scoffed. "Yeah, I know how it all works. Well I just want to make it clear that you aren't to be interested in any boys. No boyfriends."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "Dad, really we weren't doing anything other than talking. Besides, I'm seventeen dad. I've had boyfriends before."

Charlie's face went beet red. "Are you talking back to me?!" He demanded.

"No, I was just saying that –"

A sharp crack ricocheted around the kitchen before I felt the burning pain on my left cheek. Gasping I lifted my hand to my cheek as I looked at Charlie with wide eyes.

Panting slightly, Charlie glared at me. "You heard me. No boyfriends."

Hastily I nodded turning back to the kitchen, blinking the tears out of my eyes as I served Charlie his dinner. Silently, I sat down at the table opposite him, staring into my bowl of food. Unable to really eat, I just pushed the food around in my bowl, waiting for Charlie to be finished so I could clear the table and just disappear to my room.

Once he was finished I grabbed the dishes, and washed them up in the kitchen. Racing up the stairs I locked myself in the bathroom that Charlie and I both shared. I looked at my face in the mirror to see a bright red mark on my left cheek from where Charlie had slapped me. I was glad to see that there appeared to be no bruising and that the redness should be gone by the morning.

Going into my room, I got changed and dressed for bed. I brushed my teeth and shook my hair out of the ponytail that I had done earlier in the day.

Walking across the hall I had my hand on the doorknob of my door to my bedroom as I heard Charlie coming up the stairs. Glancing over, his eyes took in my attire and saw that I was ready for bed. I quickly glanced to the floor. Not wanting to hold his gaze.

"Going to bed Isabella?" He asked.

I nodded, but I heard Charlie grunt.

"I asked you a question girl. I expect an answer when I speak to you."

"y-yes dad," I stuttered.

Charlie huffed. "Remember what I said when you first got here? Do as you are told when you are told."

"Yes," I answered.

"Then if you do as I say then there won't be any consequences. Got it?" He demanded.

"Yes," I repeated again.

"Learn from your past mistakes from today Isabella." He instructed before turning into his own bedroom.

Hurriedly, I stepped into my room and closed the door firmly behind me. I waited, leaning against the door for several seconds, listening so intently that I could have heard a pin drop. But other than hearing the sounds of Charlie moving around his room, getting ready to turn in for the night, there was no other sounds.

Blowing out my breath slowly, I crossed to the other side of the room and sunk onto my bed. I bent forward resting my head in my hands.

How could this be happening?

Mum had never spoken a bad word about dad, or given any indication that he was abusive. But as I sat here thinking over the past day I couldn't deny that there was something wrong with Charlie. Something that apparently no one else could see. Either that, or he was just very careful to not lose his cool in front of other people.

Sighing I turned around and pulled the covers back on my bed. Crawling between the sheets I laid back and rested my head against the pillows. Turning on my side, I curled in on myself as I quietly started to weep.

I missed my mum. I missed Phil. I missed my home, and my life that I had in Phoenix. I hated that I was now stuck here living with Charlie, who apparently had anger issues and abusive tendencies.

Closing my eyes, I drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow I would be starting at school. It shouldn't be that bad I thought. It wasn't like I hadn't been the new kid at a school before. And with Charlie, if I just listened and did what he said then things wouldn't get any worse.

* * *

.o.O.o.

* * *

Startling awake I sat up in bed and slapped my hand over my bedside table until I grabbed a hold of my phone. Turning off the alarm I dropped it back onto the table and sat back on my bed to rub the sleep from my eyes. Tossing back the covers on my bed I got up and padded out of the room and into the bathroom. I went about my business, and then started the shower. While I was waiting for the water to get hot, and the steam slowly filled up the small space I looked at myself in the mirror.

The red mark from where Charlie had slapped me yesterday had thankfully disappeared. My eyes looked sunken in my face, and my skin tone was way to pale for someone who had just moved here from Phoenix.

Getting into the shower I stepped under the blistering spray of the water. Tipping my head back I closed my eyes as the water cascaded over me. Washing away all the tension and stress from the day before.

Reaching for my shampoo I quickly got to work getting myself ready for the day. Once I was done, I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around myself, I got another one to start rubbing over my head to dry my hair. Running a brush through the tangles, I decided I was going to leave my hair down for today.

Going back to my room I threw on a pair of jeans, and a long sleeved green t-shirt before making my way downstairs to have some breakfast.

Boiling the kettle, I put some sliced bread in the toaster while I waited for the kettle to boil. Once it was done, I went about making a coffee for myself, and buttering my toast after it had popped up.

I was leaning against the counter eating one of the slices when I heard Charlie come down the stairs.

I hurriedly turned my back to the doorway of the kitchen to pretend that I hadn't heard him come down the stairs.

"Good morning," He greeted.

I looked up at him from under the fringe of my hair. "Good morning," I murmured softly.

Charlie looked at the table, which was empty of any dishes or clutter before looking over to me again where my plate of toast and cup of coffee sat on the kitchen bench.

"Is that for me?" He asked pointing to my food.

I slowly shook my head. "No, this is the food I made for myself."

I slowly looked up at him in the doorway. He was already dressed for work. His black pants fitted to his waist with a belt. His black work boots, shined and free of any scuff marks. His shirt freshly pressed and his sheriff badge pinned to his chest. The words 'Chief' had been embroidered onto his shirt. The holster around his waist was attached to his belt and held his hand gun in it.

Charlie's eyes glimmered with simmering anger. "You mean you only made breakfast for yourself?" He demanded.

Turning away from him to have a sip of my coffee I answered him. "It's only toast and a cup of coffee."

I felt a flash of pain, as I doubled over and fell to the side as my front was shoved into the kitchen counter. Gripping my stomach from where I was shoved into the bench I looked up at Charlie in shock.

"You greedy fat bitch!" He spat. "Do you forget how I said when you got here that you were to cook my meals for me?!"

I hurriedly shook my head and scooted backwards on the floor.

Charlie looked at me in disgust. "Get up off the floor you stupid girl," He said bending down and gripping me just above my elbow and yanked me to my feet.

My arm screamed in protest as I was forced back to my feet. Grimacing I forced myself to stay silent as Charlie roughly let go of me and stood back. "Now, I suggest you get to cooking me something before I have to go to work. I want a hot meal as well. Not any of that garbage." He spat looking at my toast in revulsion.

Breathing heavily I swallowed a couple of times before I was able to speak. "But char– Dad," I started, and quickly covered up my slip up, "We don't have anything to cook for breakfast. We need to go s-shopping. There is no meat, milk, or eggs, and this was the last of the bread." I stuttered.

Charlie rounded on me. "You mean you took the last of the food that there was?!"

"I-I'm sorry!" I stuttered, slowly backing backwards away from him.

"You will go to the shops after school today. You will pick up everything that we need and bring it home." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Handing me two fifty dollar notes he held them out to me. Hesitantly I reached out to take them from him. "I expect the receipt and the change back when I get home. If you want your own money then I suggest you get a job."

"But how will I get it all home?" I asked. "I don't have a car here."

"That's not my problem," Charlie replied, shoving his wallet back into his pocket. "Forget about breakfast. I don't have time for this bullshit. But I expect dinner on the table when I get home at six."

I watched wide eyed as Charlie stomped his way out the front door. I heard his police cruiser pull out the driveway leaving me in silence.

Sighing to myself my arms wrapped their way around my waist. My stomach still feeling a bit tender from where Charlie had shoved me into the counter.

I swallowed the lump that was stuck in my throat as I fought back the tears that wanted to gather in my eyes.

I was wrong.

It seemed like things could get worse.

* * *

**So that's the end of chapter 2! Once again just a filler. I'm sort of trying to set the scene for what it is like for Bella at home before she goes to school and meets all our favourite characters. FYI it is hard for me to portray Charlie this way as I write this story. Because Charlie is one of my favourite characters in the twilight saga. **

**Thanks to those that reviewed my previous chapter. They genuinely mean so much to me. I'm sorry this chapter took a bit longer to get up. But just to give you a bit of an insight, I work 2 jobs. One of which I am the store manager at. I am trying to establish my own business in soaps and bath bombs as well. And I have a nearly two year old that takes up any of my spare time I have at home. So I can only write when he is asleep unfortunately! **

**But if you could please review, and leave me with your thoughts on this chapter and the development between Charlie and Bella, I would be eternally grateful! **

**Until next time my loves,**

**~ Sarah xoxo**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I started my walk to school after Charlie had left for work. I noticed there was a bus stop around the corner to Charlie's house so I made a mental note to find out from the school about bus passes. The school wasn't that far away from Charlie's house. It was only about a fifteen minute walk to the school.

The rain was holding off, something I was glad about. The last thing I wanted was to turn up to school on my first day looking like a drowned rat. Though, as I looked up at the sky it appeared that the first rains for the day weren't far off. The sky was darkening to a heavy dark cloud that blocked out any chance of the sun being able to shine through.

Popping my earphones in my ears for my iPod that I had brought with me from Phoenix, I zoned out and looked at my feet for the remaining time it took to walk to school. Once I got there I could see that a few students were there already. They were lingering around, and hanging out against their cars in groups or waiting for their friends to arrive.

Walking through the groups I started towards where I could see the administration building was. The few people that were around this early were casting me glances as I walked past them. After all, nothing new ever happened in the small sleepy town of Forks. So a new student starting in the middle of the semester was definitely something to talk about.

Pushing open the door, I stepped into the warm entry of the office in the building. Letting the door slip from my hand it closed softly behind me as I stepped up to the bench where an older woman was typing onto the computer in front of her. Her hair was a silvery shade of grey, cropped to just below her ears. Glasses hung around her neck from a beaded thread that was connected to each arm on her glasses.

She glanced up at me as I rested my hands on the bench in front of me.

"Are you alright there Dear?" She asked pausing from typing on the computer to address me.

"Uh, I'm Bella Swan. I'm starting at the school here today?" I stated, though it came out sounding more like a question.

"Oh! Of course, silly me! How could I forget?" She exclaimed standing up from the desk chair she was sitting on to go over to the other side of the office area.

I watched as she rifled through a draw in a cabinet and came back with a cardboard folder with a few sheets of papers in it. My name 'Isabella Swan' was written atop of the folder on the front.

"Alright, so this is all your paper work for you. Your father has already signed any admittance papers so these are just copies of the rules and regulations of Forks High, as well as a map of the school. Here is your timetable schedule, and a slip for your teachers to sign for today. You'll have to bring this slip back to me at the end of the day, and then after that you'll be on the roll call for each class," she explained handing me each bit of paper as she went through each one.

I swallowed nervously. "Uh, thanks for that," I said taking them all from her outstretched hand.

"Do you have any other questions Dear?" She asked sitting back down in the desk chair.

I nodded. "Yeah, how do I go about getting a bus pass?"

"Oh!" the lady once again got up from the chair and went over to a folder that was sitting on the bookcase to the right side of her.

"If you just fill out this form, and have your father sign it, then you should be able to have a pass by the end of the week. For the mean time I can give you one of the schools paper slips that you can show to the driver as you get on the bus." She said.

I internally sighed. I didn't think there was going to be any way that Charlie would sign the form for me. Besides that fact, I hated to have to ask him for anything at the moment. I had no idea how he was going to react to anything I did or say. Maybe I could forge his signature . . .

Instead of giving any sign to where my thoughts had gone I took the form from her outstretched hand and smiled at her. "Thanks you," I said.

"No worries, Dear. Enjoy your first day!" She farewelled me as I walked back out of the office and into the cold outside.

There was a lot more students hanging around now. There was only a couple of minutes before the first bell would ring for the day. Looking down at my information papers I looked up where my locker was located before glancing at the map to see which building it was.

Making my way into the building I made my way along the wall of lockers until I came across the number that I had been allocated. Looking down at the number combination that was written on the papers beside my locker number, I started spinning the lock to each number to open my locker. Hearing the click, I pulled open my locker and started to place my bag inside. Not having any of the textbooks yet, I just grabbed my small pencil case and a notebook out of my bag. Closing the door again and spinning the lock to make sure it was secure I started off towards my first class.

I was looking down at the map in my hands to find the correct room number when I felt someone come up from beside me.

"You're Isabella swan, right?" the boy greeted. I looked up to see an Asian boy that had a kind round face. His straight black hair hung around his face in loose strands that brushed just above his shoulders.

"Um, Yeah." I answered, feeling a bit awkward.

The boy smiled. "I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place. Is there anything you need? Tour guide? Lunch date? Shoulder to cry on?" He rambled on jokingly.

I laughed feeling slightly uncomfortable with the attention. "Uh, I'm more of the suffer in silence type." I answered.

Eric looked put out for a second before his wide smile returned. "I'm on the school newspaper committee. And your news, baby. Gonna make the front page."

I stopped walking. My mouth dropping open in shock. "W-what? I-m not . . . Please don't –" I stuttered.

Eric laughed. "Relax. No picture?" he asked trying to compromise.

"I'd rather not be featured at all," I pleaded.

Eric looked disappointed but nodded his head. "Ok, no feature."

I smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"Well I best run, but I'll see you around, yeah?" Eric asked already starting to walk backwards.

I nodded. "Yeah."

Eric smiled and then turned around and walked off down the hall, leaving me to be able to walk into my next class.

The rest of the morning passed in a sort of a blur. It consisted of me making my way to each class and getting the slip the office lady had given me signed off by each teacher, and sitting as far back in the class as possible.

Finally it came around to my most hated class of all time.

Gym.

I tried my best to get sat on the side lines of the class. Stating how I didn't have any gym clothes but the teacher wasn't having any of my excuses. He gave me one of the schools spare gym uniforms and instructed me that if I wanted to avoid wearing them in the future I was to bring my own set of clothes to school.

I glared as I made my way back to the change rooms hearing two girls giggling as I past them in the hall.

After getting changed I made my way back out into the stadium to see that two nets had be set up in the middle of the court and that everyone had been split off into teams. I was put on the side with one of the girls who had giggled at me in the hallway. I promptly ignored her as I went to stand at the very back of the group.

The coach blew his whistle, and a ball was passed back and forward over the net in a game of volleyball. I avoided having to hit the ball as much as I can, and tried to stay out of my teammate's way.

But as I watched the ball sail once again over to our side of the net, I noticed it was coming straight for me. Out of instinct I raised my hand and punched the ball away before it could hit me in the face.

It sailed across the other side of the gym to where the other team were playing. It flew across the space and came to knock a boy on the back of the head.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed.

I raced over and immediately began to apologise. "I'm sorry! I told them not to let me play!"

I wrapped my arms around myself half expecting him to turn around in anger, and start yelling at me. But instead, he turned. His hand reaching up to rub the back of his head.

His eyes widened slightly as he looked at me. "Oh, don't worry about it. You're Isabella Swan, the new girl right?"

I grimaced. "It's just Bella."

He grinned. "Oh yeah, well hey, I'm Mike. Mike Newton." His clear blue eyes sparkled as he grinned at me.

He held out his hand and I hesitantly reached out and shook it. Suddenly, the girl that had laughed at me in the hallway and that was placed on my team came running up.

"She's got a great spike huh!" she laughed going up to stand beside Mike. "I'm Jessica by the way."

I nodded my head and mumbled a quiet 'hey' to her.

Jessica spoke again. "You're from Arizona right?"

I nodded my head, looking down to play with my fingers. I suddenly found my cuticles very interesting. "Yeah."

"Aren't people from Arizona meant to be like, really tanned?" She laughed.

I could feel my face flaming red. "Yeah, I guess, that's why they kicked me out."

Mike who picked up on the sudden awkward tension started laughing. "You're good," he laughed waggling his finger in front of him.

Jessica started laughing very loud and very exaggeratingly. "That's so funny!"

Hearing the coach blow his whistle again to signal the end of the game. The bell sounded overhead, indicating that it was now lunch time.

"Hey, do you want to sit with us?" Mike asked.

I caught Jessica's glare before she went off and linked her arms with the other girl that had laughed at me earlier.

"Uh, you sure?" I asked as I looked at where Jessica and the other girl had gone into the change rooms. It was very obvious that Jessica had a crush on Mike, and was feeling a bit territorial.

"Yeah, Yeah! Come on it will be great!" He said.

Lunch passed without much incidences. Jessica and the other girl who I later found out name was Lauren sat on the other side of the table to me, whispering between themselves. I met another girl, Angela who seemed a lot nicer than both Jessica and Lauren. She tried taking my photo for the school newspaper before Eric, who had joined the table intercepted her and said that they weren't going to do the feature.

Joining the table was another guy who had a buzz cut close to his head. Tyler, I found out his name was. The boys were very busy fawning over to me. Both to my discomfort and to Jessica's irritation.

By the time the bell for the end of the day rang, I was feeling exhausted. I took my slip that was signed by all my teachers to the office lady, and then headed to my locker to grab my bag. I headed to the supermarket and grabbed the shopping that I would need for Charlie and myself.

With the money he gave me, and with what we needed, there wasn't much left over for any extra expenses like shampoo and feminine products for myself. But luckily I still had plenty with me from when I came here.

I headed to the checkouts and paid for the shopping before grabbing the four bags that I had and started the walk home.

At least the store was closer to Charlie's house than what the school was, but by the time I got to the doorsteps of the house my arms and fingertips were screaming in protest.

Setting the bags down on the ground I shook out my hands before unlocking the door to take the shopping inside.

I put the shopping away and put the oven on to start heating before I took my school bag and coat up to my room.

I looked at the time and saw that it was already half past four. I didn't have too much time before Charlie said he would be coming home from work.

Hurriedly I went to the bathroom and washed my face and hands before I started peeling the potatoes and put them on the stove to begin boiling.

Browning the steaks in the fry pan I then put them in the oven to cook and set about cooking the rest of the dinner.

While the veggies were cooking and the meat was in the oven I went into the lounge room to see what there was to tidy up in there. There were a few beer cans sitting on the coffee table, so after picking them up and throwing them away, I went back into the room to fluff the cushions on the couches.

Looking at the time I saw it was now quarter to six. Hurriedly I went back into the kitchen and pulled the steaks out the oven. Using a knife I cut a little bit away from the edge of the steak to see that it looked cooked through. Pulling the plates out from the cupboard I started to dish up the dinner just as I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up in the driveway. I rushed to sit his dinner on the table where he sat along with a fresh beer from out of the fridge. I raced back into the kitchen as I took my time to serve up my meal as I heard him come through the door.

"Isabella? You here?" He called out.

"Y-Yeah, in the kitchen dad," I answered coming out with my own plate to the table.

"What's for dinner?" he asked coming over to sit where I had placed his food.

"Steak."

"Is it well done? I like my steaks well done. None of that red shit in the middle." He said. His hand coming up to rub at his moustache before picking up his cutlery and started eating.

"I believe it is." I answered hesitantly.

We ate our food in silence. Other than the piece of toast I managed to eat at breakfast and a few bites here and there at school, I hadn't really eaten. So I was starving.

I was nearly finished with my dinner when Charlie suddenly spat out a mouth full of food and took a deep drink from his beer. I looked up surprised. "W-What's wrong?"

"The damn cow is still bleeding!" He shouted standing up from his chair and moving it roughly out of his way.

I was frozen in place. "B-But I thought it was cooked!" I stuttered feeling my hands beginning to shake.

Charlie snatched up his steak and thrust it in front of my face. "Does that look cooked to you, you incompetent imbecile?!"

Looking I saw that there was about a centimetre of red right in the middle of the steak. I swallowed heavily. "I-I'm sorry Dad, I-I thought it was done."

Charlie gripped my chair, yanking it out from the table making me almost fall off my chair in the process. "Get up!"

Stumbling to my feet I stood, standing on the other side of the chair to Charlie, I took a few hesitant steps back.

"I only asked this one thing of you, and yet, you were unable to do it! All I asked is that you cook my meals for me! You serve this –" He reached over and picked up the piece of steak from his plate, before throwing it back down on the table. "This inedible piece of shit!"

My hands started to shake at my sides, so I clenched them into fists in an effort to get them to stop shaking as fear coursed through my body. "But I thought it was cooked dad," I repeated softly.

Charlie flung the chair I was sitting on to the side as he strode forward. Automatically I took a step back, but I was to slow to avoid the closed fist that connected with my stomach. Bending over, the air rushed out of me. Dropping to one knee, I tried to drag in a breath as I looked up just as Charlie sent a side kick sailing into my upper arm.

Crying out, I flung out my right arm to help break my fall as I fell. Feeling it twist from the way I landed, I crumbled. Falling onto my back as my head connected with the floor.

"You never learn do you?!" Charlie spat, his spit flying from his mouth as he yelled.

"I'm sorry!" I sobbed, feeling the tears flood my eyes as I struggled to breathe.

"Get out of my sight!" He hissed.

Scampering to my feet, I staggered as I stood up. Wrapping an arm around my mid-section I moved as fast as I could to the stairs, using the hand rail to help pull myself up to my room.

Entering my room, I turned around and closed the door, falling against it as the pain flowing through my body started to register to my brain.

Gasping, I broke down in tears as I tried to hold myself together as I wrapped my arms around myself and brought my legs up towards my chest. Wrapping my arms, which throbbed painfully, around my knees I continued to cry.

It seemed like I was stuck in a nightmare. I was hoping yesterday that Charlie was just in a mood. But I was slowly realising that Charlie had some severe anger and mental issues. Issues that he seemed to have no problem taking out on me.

Looking down at my injuries, I noticed two bruises blossoming on my pale skin. One just under my ribs. The other on my left bicep where his foot had connected with my arm. My other arm felt like it was sprained from the way it took my weight to break my fall. As I took stock of my injuries I was realising that though he was an angry person, Charlie wasn't stupid.

The places that he hit were out of sight, or easily covered up with clothes. As more tears slipped down my cheeks I thought about telling someone. But who? Other than Jacob who I had met for only about half an hour I didn't really know anyone else in town.

I also felt like I couldn't go to the police. Not with Charlie being the chief. He would know in an instance that I had told someone how he hurts me.

Who would believe that the good Samaritan, the chief of police, would be abusing his daughter?

* * *

**Ok guys, large chapter this one was! almost split this one up into 2 separate ones, but then they would have been too short for my liking. Thanks to those couple of people that reviewed the last chapter! The mean so much to me, and inspire me to help update the next chapter quicker. Do you think I could get 5 reviews on this one? I believe in you guys!**

**So quick note – I know you guys want the Cullen's to come in and save Bella. And you know they will *insert winky face* but I want to take time, and develop this story. So they won't move to town, find out about Charlie abusing Bella, and save her straight away. Otherwise it takes the joy away from the story!**

**But in saying that, the Cullen's will show up in the next chapter. There will also be a little bit of a time jump but not of much, just to help the story move along a bit. **

**Did you notice I used the dialogue from the movie of Bella's first day of school? Trying to add a bit of authenticity to the story as I go. *winky face*. **

**Would love to hear all your thoughts!**

**Until next time.**

**~ Sarah xoxo**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~ 2 Months later ~

* * *

I was getting used to my new life with Charlie. We had developed a routine between the two of us, where it felt like a dance of how often I could avoid being in his presence.

The hits and cruel words continued to come from Charlie. At school I was becoming a pro at hiding the pain and misery that I felt every day. Though from the outside looking in you wouldn't know it.

With Fork's terrible weather patterns, and constant cover of clouds and rain, it was very rare that I got to wear short sleeves, or to leave the house without a raincoat. So as a result, most of my skin was almost always covered.

Charlie was smart about the way he would hit me. Whenever his fist would fly out, or the few times his foot would let loose, it was always on a part of my body that was always covered, or could easily be covered with clothes. Other than the first time, Charlie hasn't hit my face. So my face was always free from a reddened mark, or bruises.

I always woke up one hour before Charlie. I would make him breakfast, and have his coffee ready on the table for him when he would make his way downstairs, and while he ate, I would clean up the dishes in the kitchen and straighten the lounge room.

I never ate with Charlie anymore. He would either make remarks about how much weight I was gaining from filling my face, or would toss something at me, or take the food away from me as punishment. Now I almost always tried to eat my breakfast before he woke up, and I would eat my dinner before he came home. Sometimes if we were getting low on groceries and I would need to go shopping, I would cook the food for Charlie, and I would try and have what I could out of the pantry, or I would go without.

Charlie never gave me money to take to school for lunch, and I had none of my own. So I would try and eat some of the salad options that they set out for the students, or sometimes Mike or one of the other boys would offer to buy me food much to Jessica's annoyance. I kindly refused their offers each time, and eventually they have stopped asking.

I didn't get along with Jessica and Lauren very well. But I exchanged niceties with them or tried to make an effort because they sat with us at the lunch table. But in the past week I was beginning not to bother anymore. Their snide remarks, or giggling towards me were beginning to wear on me. Especially when they would come up with theories as to why I came to school without lunch, or why I wouldn't eat much. I had heard the word anorexic a few times, along with 'attention seeking whore.'

The only girl that I actually got along with at our table was Angela. She was genuinely nice to me, and would offer to study with me in the library during our study period. Quite often when she would be talking to me at the lunch table, over her shoulder I would see Jessica and Lauren mimicking us in a mocking way.

As I got off the bus and walked through the gates, I noticed that everyone seemed to be talking to one another in hushed whispers and were lingering around outside.

Frowning, I walked over to where I could see Angela was talking to Eric. Her cheeks were a lovely shade of pink, and she kept running a nervous hand through her long slick black ponytail that she wore every day. It was obvious to everyone except for Eric how hard she was crushing on him.

"Hey Angela," I greeted, shifting my backpack onto my opposite shoulder. The night before the pasta that I had cooked wasn't cooked to Charlie's liking. As a result he pushed me backwards into the doorframe where my shoulder blade connected with the unforgiving wood. I now sported a black and purple bruise on my back.

"Hey," She replied smiling at me as I stopped at her side.

"What's going on?" I asked.

She looked at me with raised eyebrows. "You don't know?"

A witty remark was on the tip of my tongue, but instead I shook my head.

"The new students start at school today."

Now it was my turn to look surprised. "Another new student? I thought you guys don't get new people very often."

"We don't," She agreed. "And it's not just one student. It's five."

My eyebrows shot up. "What?"

Angela laughed seeing my surprise. "Haven't you been paying attention at all during lunch the last couple of days? It's all Jessica and Lauren have been able to talk about."

I felt my cheeks heat as embarrassment flooded me. I just shook my head silently.

"A new family have just moved here from Alaska. Their dad got sent here for work, he is one of the major doctors at the hospital. He and his wife have five kids that they have adopted. Apparently three of them are seniors, and the other two are juniors like us, and two of the kids are twins."

"How do you know all this?" I asked, surprised that Angela knew so much about them already.

Angela smirked. "Jessica and Lauren talk a lot during lunch. And you know what they are like. They try to get as much detail as they can."

Just then two cars drove into the school parking lot, and everyone turned to look. They weren't the most discreet cars. One of them was a brand new looking silver Volvo that stood out amongst the average suburban cars and vans that the rest of the students had. It was shiny and fast, as it drove in and came to a screeching halt in one of the empty car parks. Close behind it was a monstrosity of a car. A huge Jeep Wrangler that was square with hard edges. As the second car pulled up beside the Volvo I watched as the car doors opened and the new kids stepped out.

The first was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. She caused my breath to suck in sharp as jealousy flooded me, as I watched her close her door and look around with grace and confidence. I would die to have even a fraction of the confidence that she exuded. She stopped at the back of the Jeep Wrangler and joined hands with a big bear of a man. Her blonde head barely brushed his shoulders as his massive hand swallowed hers. His massive biceps swelled as they started to walk over to the other car.

Out of the passenger's side of the car, a small girl with a pixie like hair cut sprang out. Her enthusiasm and energy bounced around the carpark as everyone looked on. She opened the back door of the car for a guy who also had honey blonde hair that was curled close to his head. As she threaded her hand in his, his eyes scouted the carpark with what could only be a pained expression on his face.

I was a bit surprised to see that some of the adopted siblings seemed to be in a relationship together. I immediately knew that Jessica and Lauren would have a field day spreading that gossip.

The last door to the Volvo opened as the driver stepped out. My breath caught as he straightened up to his full height. He didn't appear to be as tall as the massive boy that was holding hands with the breath taking girl, but he was taller than the guy with the pained expression. All of them apart from the girl with the short pixie cut were easily over six foot in height. As they joined together at the back of the cars, I gasped as I noticed something about all of them.

They all had golden yellow eyes.

I guess the only reason it was so surprising was because they were all adopted. None of them, apart from the two twins, were actually related to each other. Yet they all had the same coloured eyes. Unusual, beautiful, coloured eyes.

The last boy was impossibly beautiful. His pale skin looked stony as his eyes swept over everyone gathered in the carpark to stare at them. I pressed myself against Tyler's van as I edged myself behind Angela. For some weird reason I didn't want them to see me. I hated being the centre of attention, and I hated when people stared at me.

I hurriedly gathered my backpack and books and started off towards the school. Going the opposite way to the new kids. As I turned and was walking away, I felt a pair of eyes burning into my back. Glancing over my shoulder I met the golden eyes of the short girl with the pixie haircut, as she looked at me with a curious look on her face.

* * *

.o.O.o.

* * *

By the end of lunch I had learnt the names of the new students.

I found out that their names were Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward Cullen. Watching them throughout lunch it was obvious who the couples were in the family. Emmett and Rosalie were together as was Jasper and Alice. The only one that wasn't with anyone was Edward.

Jessica and Lauren had taken to calling him 'The Hair' throughout lunch. Edward's hair was a gorgeous bronze colour. A mix of brown and blonde tones that mixed together to give a beautiful reddish hue.

At one stage I looked over to their table that they had claimed. As I slowly looked over each of the new kids my eyes finally settled on Edward. As my eyes met his I was startled to see that he was already gazing at me. His eyes were drawn in a frown, making the lines on his forehead stand out.

Flustered I quickly glanced away and played with the carrot sticks that I had sitting in front of me. When the bell rang for class, I got to my feet I said a farewell to everyone at the table and started heading to biology.

I was slow to make my way to the classroom as I leisurely got my books from my locker and stopped by the toilet on my way. When I got to class just before the second bell I looked towards my desk that I normally sat at. Instead of seeing the empty chair that normally sat beside me, I saw that it was now occupied by Edward Cullen.

Taking a deep breath I started making my way towards my table. I didn't know why I was so nervous, but I couldn't deny the butterflies that were flying around in my stomach.

I looked up at Edward shyly from underneath my hair. The curious expression was back on his face as I approached. As I past in front of the fan that was always going at the front of the room it threw my hair in front of my face. Pulling the strands from my eyes and out of my mouth I looked back towards Edward to see his facial features had changed.

He now sat as stiff as a board, almost like there was a steel rod that was erected down his spine. His hands clenched down on the sides of the desk so hard that his knuckles had turned white, and his expression was now one that resembled fury.

Tripping in shock at the sudden change in his demeanour I almost missed the biggest change about him.

His golden yellow eyes that he shared with the rest of his siblings were now completely black.

I caught myself on the edge of my desk as I tripped. I winced as a bruise on my forearm from Charlie gripping me too tightly throbbed.

I hesitantly sat down in my chair, placing my books down on the desk in front of me. Casting a look out the side of my eye I saw that Edward had now scooted his chair as far as he possibly could off to the edge of the desk while still being sat at the table with me.

Was I really that repulsive? I thought, as I subtly bent my head to my shoulder and inhaled. I didn't smell, in fact, the scent of my pomegranate body wash still lingered from my shower this morning.

That could only mean that he found me repulsive in some other way.

Perhaps Charlie was right when he pulled my hair telling me that I was a hideous sight to have to see. It could only mean that Edward Cullen didn't want me to impact his reputation that he was going to try and gain by being seen with me.

Thinking about Jessica's and Lauren's cruel words, I couldn't help but notice how they were all but the same thing that Charlie told me almost constantly.

I thought about this as the lesson continued on. Maybe they were right. Maybe they were the only ones to see what I was really like, while everyone else was still distracted over me being the new student. But now, with the Cullen's arrival that meant I was no longer the new kid.

Would everyone start to see me in the same light?

Will Angela, Mike, and Eric start to ignore me the way Jessica and Lauren do, and will they try to avoid me like Edward is now? Despite only knowing me for all on five minutes?

My stomach flopped with anxiety as I forced myself to take notes throughout the lesson and try to pay attention. A couple of times I stole glances over at Edward who still hadn't moved in the whole fifty minutes. It also looked like he was holding his breath, or wasn't breathing. But I knew that was physically impossible.

I looked at the clock as saw that the bell was due to ring any minute now. Mr Molina was just wrapping up the class when Edward suddenly stood from his seat, rushing to get out of the classroom. His movements went by unnoticed by anyone but myself, as the bell rung just as he got to the middle rows of the desks and raced out the classroom door.

* * *

**Ok, another chapter done! Finally the Cullen's have been introduced! Are you liking the story so far? I'm hoping for about 16 reviews by the next update, which I am already working on *winky face* **

**Just an important note to do with the story – No the Cullen's don't know about the abuse . . . yet . . . But Alice doesn't see it happen in a vision either. From what we know she has visions based off people's decisions. So for this fanfic, I am going to use that fact. Because Bella doesn't decide to tell her, and no one else knows about it, she can't see it happening. But don't worry, they will find out. *winky face***

**I am really enjoying typing this story, and developing the relationships between Bella and the Cullen's. Please let me know what you all think!**

**Until next time xoxo**

**~Sarah.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

I was in my room, laying on my bed because it was a Sunday afternoon. I had no school work to do as I was all caught up, and Charlie was downstairs watching the baseball game. So that meant I was upstairs in my room trying to stay out of his way as much as possible.

I heard the rubble of a car as it came up the street, before it then turned into our driveway and the engine was cut off. Sitting up on my bed I swung my feet over the side of the bed to get up and walk over to my bedroom window to look out.

I saw the front door open as Charlie went out to see who had arrived. Two men got out the red pickup truck that had just pulled up into the front yard. I recognised them immediately. It was Jacob and Billy Black. I watched as Charlie greeted them and shook Billy's hand before patting Jacob on the back. I winced. I couldn't help but think about how hard his hand could be. Especially if it was in a closed fist, or an open palm heading straight for my face.

A few more words were exchanged before Charlie suddenly turned to look up at my bedroom window. I went to pull back so it didn't look like I was trying to be nosey, but it was already too late. Charlie had seen me. He raised a hand and gestured for me to go out and meet them.

Swallowing thickly, the nerves coursed through my body as I left my room and went downstairs. I didn't know what Charlie wanted, but it couldn't be good. Each time he summoned me it was in anger, or because I hadn't done something to his satisfaction.

Stepping outside I kept my eyes downcast so that I didn't have to look up at Charlie. Once I was stood with them I muttered a quiet but polite greeting at Billy and Jacob. Casting a quick look up I saw that Jacob was looking at me with a wide smile on his face. Unable to help the twitch in my lips I cast him a smile back.

Over the last couple of months Jacob had become a real friend to me. Unlike the others that I hung out with at school I felt comfortable around Jacob and was able to relax in his presence. My quiet nature and the fact that I didn't like to give anything about myself out didn't seem to faze him. He just ran with it, and would run his mouth a mile a minute while I quietly listened and occasionally answered him.

Billy and Jacob came over once a week on the Sunday to watch the game with Charlie on our flat screen. While our fathers watched the game Jacob and I would hang out. Sometimes in the kitchen while I cooked dinner or sometimes we would go for a walk in the woods that were behind our house. Jacob had once commented on the fact how I always called my dad 'Charlie' and I was quick to reply that because I hadn't lived with him for a couple of years that it was weird for me. I didn't mention that I only called him 'Charlie' when he wasn't within earshot.

"Hey Bella, how's it going?" Jacob asked.

I nodded. "Good. You?"

"Fantastic." He replied with a grin. Unable to help it I felt a smile of my own answering him back.

I hesitantly glanced over at Charlie to see that there was an evil gleam in his eye. My smile faded quickly, as I cast my eyes back down.

"So, what do you think?" Came Jacob's voice.

My head swung back at him as I frowned trying to think if I had missed him saying something. "About what?"

Jacob smacked a hand on the back of the tub on the red pickup truck that was sitting beside us. Looking I could see that it was a Chevrolet, that was very old and had been beat up a couple of times.

"The truck." Jacob stated.

I just looked at him dumbly. "What about it?"

"It's for you." He stated grinning widely.

"You can't be serious!" I exclaimed.

"Oh but I am," replied Jacob.

My mouth gaped open. "But I can't accept this!"

Jacob laughed. "Well you can because it is being gifted to you."

"A whole car?"

Jacob shrugged. "Technically, it's a truck." He said smartly.

"But why?" I asked still in shock.

"Because I noticed that you didn't have a car here, and that when you go shopping for your dad that you carry the groceries home. And this was just sitting on our property, and I asked my dad if we could give it to you, and he said yes as long as I got it going. So I rebuilt the engine and got it going again for you." Jacob explained handing out the keys to the truck for me.

My voice seemed to have trouble working. "This is too much," I choked out.

"Most people just say thanks," Jacob teased as he winked at me.

"But I can't pay you back," I whispered looking down at the keys that were dropped into my hand.

"You don't have too, just use it sometimes to come out and see me on the Res," Jacob smiled.

I looked up closing my fist around the keys tightly. "Thank you," I whispered.

Jacob gave me a wolfish smile. "No problem!"

I walked over to the cab of the truck and yanked open the door to jump up behind the driver's seat. Jacob raced around the other side to climb into the passengers.

As we sat in the cab Jacob went over a couple of the functions of the car with me and explained how to use the clutch. After that we just sat in the cab talking while our dads talked outside the car for a while.

After a bit the rain started to drizzle down. Hearing that Billy and Charlie were wrapping up their conversation I jumped out the car to hear the tail end of what Billy was saying.

"Well, would you be able to drop Jake and I back home? Because we drove the truck here."

Charlie looked over his shoulder to where I was leaning against the driver's side door. I shrunk back as his eyes glared at me. "Yeah, no problem," Charlie answered Billy as he turned back to look at him.

"Isabella, come help me inside for a minute," Charlie asked.

My palms started to sweat as anxiety took a hold of me. My heart was racing in my chest as I turned to bid Jacob and Billy goodbye and thanked them profusely before racing up the front steps to follow Charlie inside.

"This is all your fault!" Charlie hissed at me once we got into the kitchen.

I fisted my hands at my sides in an attempt to not shrink back or wrap my arms around myself. By now I've learnt that it is best to try and not show any emotion or weakness around Charlie, because either way he will use it to his advantage.

"I don't know what you mean," I stuttered. "What did I do?"

"Now because of the stupid truck I have to miss some of the game to take them back home!"

I swallowed thickly. "B-But I didn't ask for the car, they decided to give it to me!" I tried to reason.

Charlie's face grew red with anger. "Did you just speak back to me child?!"

My mouth opened and closed unsure of what to say.

Charlie's foot suddenly flew out and knocked into my lower shin. Gasping I fell as my hands wrapped around the throbbing pain. I felt another flash of pain as his fist came out and connected with my ribs. It felt like two of them cracked as he delivered a second blow to them before shoving me backwards.

"Just stay out of my sight!" He hissed, "And I want dinner on the table when I get back home!"

Stepping over me I heard the front door open and close with Charlie's departure as he told Jacob and Billy that I wanted to give my regards as I was busy starting dinner. I held my breath until I heard the rumble of the police cruise starting, and then pulling out the drive. Once they were gone the tears flowed down my cheeks, as sobs burst from my chest. My pain seemed to be never ending.

* * *

.o.O.o.

* * *

Pulling up to the school the following day, I eased into a vacant car park and turned off the engine for my old but new truck. I gained a couple of looks as people noticed my new car, and I saw Lauren giggle and tap Jessica on the shoulder.

Sliding from the car I shouldered my backpack and started heading inside to my locker. As I spun the combination I felt someone approach, and as I turned my head I saw it was Alice Cullen.

"Hi, I'm Alice. You're Isabella right?" She asked, her bright golden eyes alight with excitement.

"Uh, yeah, it's just Bella," I answered, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"You're in my English Lit class right? I thought we might be able to walk together."

"Why?" I blurted out.

Alice frowned, the expression seemed out of place on her beautiful angelic like face. "What do you mean why? I just thought that you being new as well would know what it was like being the new kid, and I just want to get to know you."

I gaped. "Yeah I do, but w-why would you want to get to know me for? I'm not that interesting."

Alice smirked. "I beg to differ." There seemed to be a hidden joke behind her comment.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked sharply.

Alice's eyes widened slightly. "Nothing! I just mean that I think you are of more interest than you give yourself credit for."

I blew out my breath and cast my eyes to the ground. "Sorry, I'm just a bit on edge today," I replied.

Alice gave me a calculating look before she smiled. "That's ok. Shall we get going?"

Grabbing my books I closed my locker and began following Alice to the classroom. She talked a mile a minute while we waited for the class to start, and even then continued to talk in a hushed tone while the teacher went over the principle to writing an argumentative essay.

It amazed me how someone like her could talk so much, and yet still be able to take notes, and highlight the correct context that the teacher was referring to. Me, I was too distracted by Alice and trying to follow along with what she was saying to be able to take any notes. Something that Alice noticed.

"Hey, do you want to come over to my house and study tonight?" She asked.

"No!" I yelled.

Alice's eyes widened in surprise.

"I-I just mean that I c-can't tonight I'm sorry. I have to be home for my dad, as I help by cooking dinner."

"Your dad is the chief of police isn't he?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, but he is really big on family time," I replied trying to find a reasonable excuse. Internally I winced. Unless you called Charlie seeing how many things he can find as an excuse to hit me over as family time.

Alice sighed. "Fine, I guess we will just have to do it some other time."

I smiled at her enthusiasm.

As the bell rang we both headed out to the cafeteria to lunch, and as we entered the hall I went over to line up to grab my salad as Alice made a move to walk past me.

"Aren't you going to get any food?" I asked.

Alice paused and looked over at the buffet that was set up against one side of the room. "Nah, my family will grab something for me." She said with certainty. "I'm just gonna go and reserve our table."

I smirked at the idea of anyone sitting in a different spot to the one that they normally sat in. "Well I guess I will see you later then."

Alice's smile seemed to be secretive as she grinned at me. "You will for sure!"

We went our separate ways and I resumed grabbing my salad before going over to the table where Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, and Angela sat. As I took my seat, Angela waved at me, and Mike sent me a smile. Jessica and Lauren promptly ignored me.

"Yeah, my mum was just saying that she was going to put a sign up in the shop to start looking for someone else to work during the week," Mike was saying to Tyler.

My ears perked up.

"Sounds like a good idea. Then you might be able to hang out with us more on the weekends," Tyler answered swinging his chair back on the back two legs.

"Come on man, you know that's not my fault," Mike answered.

"What kind of shop do your parents own?" I asked, and everyone at the table turned to look at me. I rarely, if ever, contributed to the conversations at lunch time, and everyone was used to me just being there by now.

"Uh, they own the Olympic outfitters store in town." Mike responded.

"How would I go about applying for the job?" I asked.

"Y-you wanna work in my parent's store?"

I nodded. "I just need to find a job in general." I countered thinking about the truck that I now own, and about the fuel and services that it will need to keep it running. And I couldn't see Charlie helping me to pay for any fuel or services towards it.

"Yeah sure, I'll ask my mum about it tonight."

I smiled. "Thanks Mike."

Conversation carried on like normal around me as I pushed my salad around on my plate, having no real appetite to eat it. Thinking that if Mike hooked me up with this job that it would be a good thing. Not only would I be able to afford to have the truck that Jake and Billy had given me, but I might also be able to save up enough money for when I graduate that I will be able to leave Forks behind me.

* * *

**Sorry about the delay on this one! I had so much that I wanted to put into this chapter that I had to figure out where to cut it off. In the first draft, I had the second encounter with Bella and Edward, but by then the chapter got too long. So you can look forward to seeing our favourite duo in the next chapter. **

**As always, I love your reviews. They make my day when I read them, and I am always interested to hear your thoughts on how the story is travelling so far, and what you think will happen.**

**I know it seems a bit slow paced at the moment, but I really want to focus on Bella and developing her relationships with the other characters. **

**Until next time xoxo**

**~Sarah.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Edward POV

* * *

I sat rigidly in my chair as I kept my eyes trained on the door to my biology classroom. Mr Molina was sitting up front at his desk while he waited for the last few minutes before the bell would ring.

I started to frown as I looked up at the clock. Three minutes until the bell rang. Normally the new girl, Isabella Swan, was sitting in class by now. I had watched and observed her over the last week and I noticed many things about her. Other than being quiet, shy and reserved, she was never one for tardiness.

I had skipped lunch with my family and instead sat in my car 'brooding' as Alice would call it. Ever since that first fateful day when Isabella Swan walked into the class and I was hit with her intoxicating scent, I almost lost all reason and all sense of who I was. I could barely stand sitting there, suffering through the lesson. I wasn't blind either. The girl was aware of my behaviour, and I had frightened her. I had intimidated her, and for some reason or another, I felt drawn to her. She intrigued me like no other human had. Her clumsy ways in how she had tripped walking up to her desk, or how she would fumble with her pen as she twirled it between her fingers.

I wanted to set things right with her this lesson. Introduce myself properly as I should have last week, so I sat here, anxiously watching the clock and the door for her arrival.

Finally with one minute to spare before the bell rang, I heard her approach. She was talking with someone out in the hall which I found unusual, as she typically stayed away from social interactions. But as they approached I heard the chiming sound of my sister's laugh. Snapping my head to the door I watched as Bella waved goodbye to Alice. Staring at my sister, Alice smirked at me knowingly before walking away to her own class. She kept her mind busy so I couldn't sift through it before she left, leaving me to feel blind as Bella walked through the aisles of desks with her head down towards the vacant seat beside me.

I had learnt by reading through the minds of the humans that she associates with that she prefers to be called Bella. The length of her full name irritating her. With everyone that she encountered she was sure to correct them. I was determined to be the first one that she wouldn't have to correct. Surely that would be the first step into her warming up to me.

I watched as she sat down. Her backpack slipping down her arm to slid to the floor. She twisted her body to pull out the chair, and I saw her wince. A normal human would have missed the gesture. But my eyes were sharp as I watched her carefully lower herself to her seat. Slowly sliding her legs under the desk and pulling her chair forward. An action that once again made her wince. After several seconds had drifted by and she still hadn't looked at me I decided to break the silence first.

"Hello."

Her head turned towards me, making her thick curtain of dark wavy hair fall forward over her shoulder, causing her scent to subtly drift towards me. Stealing myself of my breath, I held it as I locked eyes with her.

Hey eyes were a pool of dark brown, like dark melted chocolate as they widened slightly as they locked on my own amber gold ones. I knew our eyes were startling to the human race, and many of them got hung up staring at them. I watched as her tongue darted out nervously to wet her dry lips.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. I'm Edward Cullen. You are Bella Swan yes?" I asked watching and waiting for her reaction.

Her eyes stayed locked on my mouth for several passing seconds before she blinked rapidly and her eyes flew back up to my own. "Um, yes," she stammered.

When she said nothing else I decided to throw a line out to her. See if she would take the hook or not. "So how are you enjoying the rain?"

As I watched, I decided that her eyes could tell a million other stories, as they were the tell-tale sign to what she was thinking. Considering I couldn't read her mind, my body was attuned to hers. Watching for any sort of reaction to give me some sort of insight to what she may be thinking.

A weird sort of huff escaped her. As if it was something between a sigh and a laugh. "You're asking me about the weather?" She asked ludicrously as she glanced up at me from underneath the dark curtain of hair of hers.

I paused, my eyes flickering over her as I thought maybe I had asked the wrong thing. After all, I had acted what she would consider insane to her last week and then avoided her for the rest of that week. Not knowing what was going through her head or what she thought of me at this point in time was driving me mental.

"Yeah, I guess I am," I said hesitantly casting her a small smile.

This time she shuttered. "I don't really like the rain. Any cold . . . wet thing, I don't really . . ." she broke off as another shudder shook her body.

My lips twitched with a smile that I tried to hold back. But as I watched her, and her eyes met mine again, her body almost unconsciously turning towards mine I couldn't help but chuckle. She didn't like cold things, but she was very clearly drawn to me. Someone who was very literally cold to the touch and dead inside. My very being drew her in. my very nature of being a vampire is what attracted me to her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's just," I broke off as another chuckle escaped me. Glancing up I saw that a smile of her own was hovering on her lips, and I decided then and there, that I wanted to see her smile more often. "If you hate the cold and rain so much, why did you move to the worst place in the Continental US?"

Immediately, like a switch, her smile was gone, and a look of grief overcame her.

"Uh, my mum and my step father died in a car accident about a month ago. And that's why I moved here."

I grimaced, hating that I hadn't be able to learn that piece of information from the minds of the students around her. But then again, it probably wasn't something she talked about, and I couldn't imagine the small-minded peers that she interacts with asking what prompted her move across the state.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said sincerely as she looked back up at me. The beginnings of tears simmered on her bottom lashes as she blinked to try and hold them back. "Are you adjusting well to the move?"

Once again she glanced away as her mind took her someplace else. Her eyes became far off like as whatever she was thinking about captured all of her attention. Coming out of it, her eyes flicked over to me, widening lightly when she saw that I was still waiting for a reply. "It's been a . . . learning progress," she stated eventually.

I started to ask her something else, but by then Mr Molina called the attention of the class and Bella's head snapped straight towards him as she pulled her notebook forward and flicked it open to begin taking notes.

I watched her throughout the lesson as she tried moving the pen between her fingers, starting at the pointer finger and moving it across to her pinkie. More often than not, the pen clattered from her fingers, making her snatch it up before anyone could look over at her for the disruption. The few times she was able to move it across and back again a smile would ghost over her lips before she repeated the gesture.

When the bell finally rang, I stood from my chair, waiting at the back of it for Bella to gather her own belongings and stand. Once she had grabbed her bags and books she cast a glance back at me, her face mirroring surprise briefly.

"I thought we could walk out to the parking lot together," I stated as she moves slowly towards the exit.

While most of the humans were in a rush and eager to get home, Bella seemed to be in no hurry as she shuffled forward guiding me in the direction to her locker. As she spun her combination I leaned against the lockers beside hers, earning a few looks from passing students that would flicker their eyes between Bella and myself.

"Do you normally hang around with your friends after school?" I asked as she pulled her ocker open and began swapping over her books.

Bella shook her head. "No, I generally keep the exchanges to a minimum if I can try." She mumbled not expecting me to hear her, but of course I did.

"Why not? Do they bore you?"

Bella's eyes flew once more to mine. "No! I just find that . . ."

I waited for her to continue but when she didn't, I probed her for more. "That what?"

Bella sighed as she shrugged. "Well I just don't think they like me very much," she said softly.

I grinned despite myself. "What? You mean Jessica and Lauren?"

Surprise flittered across her expression, but she nodded.

"Well, I don't think they like anyone other than each other. Not unless it benefits them in some way."

Bella gazed at me one more seeming to forget what we were just currently talking about. "Hey, did you get contacts?" she blurted out, before a pink stain spread across her pale and delicate cheek bones.

Breathing in sharply, I replied. "No." I wondered where this conversation was going to go.

"It's just, last time your eyes were b-black, and now they are like a golden brown."

I thought quickly, trying to think of something that could pass off why my eyes might have apparently changed colour to a human. "Sometimes the fluorescents that can make it reflect off them, making them appear to change colour."

Bella frowned, but after a minute nodded seeming to accept my answer. I pushed open one of the double doors that lead to the car park outside. I glanced over to see that the bus she normally catches was already sitting and waiting for the students in the bays.

"Your bus is there." I pointed out when she made no move towards it.

"Hm?" she asked as she followed the path of my finger. Seeing the bus, comprehension filled her gaze. "Oh! I didn't catch the bus this morning, I drove."

My eyebrows flew up as I looked around the car park. "Oh, and which one is yours?"

A pink blush once again stained her cheeks as she turned slightly and pointed to a red pickup truck parked on the other of the lot. I wiped my face clear of any expressions, not wanting her to see the obvious distaste I had for the aged vehicle. That thing looked like it was an accident waiting to happen.

"Oh," I said instead as we stood beside my own silver Volvo. Over Bella's shoulder I could see the rest of my family approaching. Alice looked on curiously, whereas Rosalie looked pissed off. We didn't really talk to the humans, so I didn't even have to read her thoughts to know what she thought of me interacting with Bella.

"Well, I have to get home now, Edward. I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked shyly, as she gripped the shoulder strap that was hanging over her left shoulder.

"You can count on it," I smiled.

Returning the grin, she turned and made her way over to her abomination of a truck. That thing was such a hazard. Once she was more comfortable with me, I vowed that I was going to pick her up for school and drop her off in my car to avoid any catastrophes.

My family walked over to my side, none of them saying anything as they prepared to open the doors to the car, however Alice was sporting a wide grin. Suddenly her face went blank just as I heard the sound of screeching tires hitting the black ice that was all over the parking lot.

Spinning around, my gaze flew around the area, as my eyes Landed on Bella. I saw that she had reached her truck, and was in the process of getting her keys out her bag when Tyler came careening around the corner in his white minivan.

My expression changed to horror, as the white hot feeling of fear flooded me as I saw what was straight in the vans line of sight.

Hearing the tires squeal, Bella's head snapped up, a look of shock plastered on her face as the van showed no signs of slowing down.

Making a quick decision without any thought on my behalf, I raced across the distance separating Bella and I at top speed. I was a blur as I passed the humans between us. They weren't even aware as I placed myself right in the path of the van.

I threw one of my arms out, pushing Bella back a step as I planted my feet and held my opposite hand palm up in front of me. I felt the metal of the van crush around my hand, as I used my brute strength to halt the van on its destructive path. Behind me I heard Bella gasp and I spun just in time to see her falling, her head centimetres away from landing on the concrete ground. My hand shot out, feeling my fingers weaving through her mass of brown locks, as I caught her mid fall and gently lowered her to the ground all in one swift movement.

Tyler's van bounced off the back of Bella's truck, leaving a slight indent in the side of it as the van screeched to a stop.

All of this, happened in one Nano second.

Anxiously, I glanced down at Bella, worried to see that she had her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Bella?" I asked anxiously, smoothing her hair back from her face.

Her breath wheezed in and out of her as her eyes opened and landed on mine.

"Edward?" She breathed, the wheeze from her chest even more prominent when she talked.

"Hold on, don't move ok? I think you've done some damage to your rib cage," I muttered subtly feeling along the ridges with my hand. There was definitely a crack in one or two of her ribs.

"How did you get over here so fast?" she breathed, and then winced in pain.

I cast her a very serious look. "What do you mean? I was standing right next to you Bella."

Bella frowned, and stubbornly shook her head. "No, you stayed over at your car, across the lot," she panted.

Feeling concerned for her I hushed her when she went to say something else. Hearing the very distant sound of sirens wailing, I lowered her completely to the ground. Casting my observant eyes once more over her body. During her fall, her shirt had risen up slightly and I could see a dark purple bruise blooming across her lower mid-section. I frowned, thinking that it was unusually quick for a bruise to develop that quickly. Besides that, it wasn't the part of her chest that I had hit her with my arm. I was worried that the damage to her ribs had been done from when my arm had connected with her to push her back out of harm's way.

Frowning down at her, I looked at the obvious way that she curled in on herself in obvious pain. I started to have a sinking feeling that there was a bit more to Bella Swan than she was letting on.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter took a bit longer to post. Work and life got in the way the previous few weeks, and I really wanted to concentrate on this one, as I felt like it was an important part of the story. **

**Please leave me with some reviews to let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys and knowing what you are thinking of the story so far. **

**Hopefully I should be working on the next updates this week, so hopefully the next chapter isn't far off. **

**Until next time guys xoxo**

**~ Sarah**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Bella POV

I was feeling both humiliated and terrified if that was even possible.

Humiliated because everyone had seen what had happened. Nearly the whole school body was in the vicinity of the carpark when Tyler's van skidded into my truck when it hit the black ice. Yet amazingly no one had seen the way Edward had somehow rushed over to me from the other side of the lot in less than a second.

I knew I hadn't hit my head like Edward was worried about, and I knew he wasn't standing right beside me the whole time like he was insisting he was.

I was terrified because Charlie had been notified of the incident.

You couldn't be the chief of Police in the small town of Forks and not know about everything that happens within the town. Especially if it was your daughter that was involved.

Edward had helped me to my feet and was now standing beside me. Not quite touching me, but he wasn't far away either. I heard the wailing sounds of sirens and in the next few minutes two ambulances and one police car sped into the parking lot coming up to us. The blinding flashing red and blue lights of the emergency vehicles were making me feel disorientated.

"Paramedics! Let us through please!" I heard the sound of the emergency men as they pushed their way through the crowd that had gathered.

"This way," Edward spoke raising his hand slightly.

"Edward, I'm fine. Please, just let me go home." I protested as the men came around the vehicle.

"What happened?" One of the paramedics asked as he stepped up to us, dropping his bag on the ground.

"Bella, you need to let them check you out. You are injured." Edward argued softly before turning to the paramedic. "A car skidded and hit the back end of her car. It knocked her to the ground, and I believe she has hit the back of her head."

I opened my mouth to protest that I hadn't been knocked by the car. It was _Edward _that knocked me out the way.

"Ma'am, can you please step this way with us?" the paramedic asked.

"Really, I'm fine, I just need to get home," I tried one more time, shrinking back against the side of my truck.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid I have to insist to you at least being observed. We have orders to bring in all patients involved to be observed."

Edward placed his hand lightly against my lower back, gently pushing me forward. The paramedic brought out a neck brace.

"Oh, I _really_ don't think that is necessary . . ." I said eyeing the neck brace with revulsion.

"All precautions must be taken," the paramedic replied stepping forward to snap it into place. Together him and the other paramedic lifted me onto a gurney and loaded me into the back of the ambulance. I felt my face flaming with embarrassment as I looked to my left to see that Edward was watching tensely from the sidelines. Unbelievably, he had wormed his way out of being put in the back of the ambulance as well.

Tyler was loaded into the other ambulance and then it was a quick ride to the hospital. I was panicking the whole time. I was so scared of what Charlie was going to say and do, and what the repercussions of causing such a spectacle would be, despite the fact that it wasn't my fault.

They took us through the ER and placed me in one of the back rooms. Once one of the nurses had briefly looked me over, she deemed that the neck brace was unnecessary and mercifully took it off. I was instructed to wait and was told that a doctor would be in soon to look at me.

Once she left, I was left in silence. I could feel my hands beginning to sweat as they shook in my lap. My eyes darted around the room as if I could find a means of escape. But I knew that no matter what I tried, it would be useless. Charlie had already been informed. Someone had told me that he was on his way to the hospital, so the inevitable was about to happen.

Suddenly the door to the ward that I was placed in banged open. I jumped as the double doors hit the walls and Charlie walked in. Swallowing nervously he spotted me, and started making his way over to my bed. A look of fury overcoming his features.

"Isabella," he stated.

I didn't say anything.

"You are in so much trouble when we get home," he hissed quietly stepping forward to raise his hand to my hair in what could have been seen as a loving gesture from a concerned father. In reality he gripped my hair, subtly pulling on it so that I had to tilt my head backwards to release the pressure that he put on my scalp.

"But I didn't do anything!" I objected just as quietly.

"You've had that truck for not even one day, and you've already brought damage to it!"

"It's fixable! I can get it fixed, and it doesn't impact the use of –"

"You better not say anything when the doctor comes in," he threatened.

My eyes widened. "What would I tell them?"

"Don't act coy with me, Isabella." He growled.

I opened my mouth to reply just as the double doors opened once again. This time, I saw a young doctor walk in with a white lab coat on and a clip board in his hands. His hair, looked like it had been kissed by the sun with the blonde tips in it. Looking up at us, his features were unblemished, and he had the palest skin tone that I had only seen on a handful of others. Others that were all related. This had to be their father, Dr Carlisle Cullen.

"I heard the Chief's daughter was here," he joked coming up to us.

"Hello Dr Cullen." Charlie greeted pleasantly.

I balked. It still shocked me how he could have these two different personalities. One for me and at home, and the other for when we were around other people.

"Isabella," Dr Cullen spoke looking down at the notes on his clip board.

"Bella," I muttered too quietly to be heard, but to my surprise he heard me.

"Well, Bella, looks like you've been through quite the spill, how do you feel?" He asked grabbing his pen light out the front pocket of his lab coat and began shining it in my eyes.

"Fine," I answered.

He continued to look at me as he held one finger in front of my face, telling me to focus on it while he continued to shine his light into both my eyes.

"Well your reflexes are looking fine, no sign of any concussion. I still need to check out your head injuries though."

"Really Dr Cullen, I'm fine," I insisted trying my hardest to not look over at Charlie who I could feel staring at me from beside the bed.

"The paramedics that brought you in told me that they observed some injuries, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist Bella."

Dr Cullen stepped up towards me and lifted his hand towards my head. Unwillingly my breathing turned laboured and I fought to try and control it. The last thing I needed was for Charlie to see me panicking. When his hand came in contact with the back of my head I couldn't help but flinch. Both from him finding the tender spot still on my head from it hitting the coffee table the other night, and from the coldness of his skin.

Carlisle hesitated briefly, pulling back to look me in the eyes but I refused to meet them. I knew what he had found as his fingers ghosted over the egg sized lump hidden under the mass of my hair. When he probed it gently with his fingers I winced.

Pulling back, his hand went down to my wrist. I reflectively yanked my hand back, but he just calmly kept a hold of my hand in his, pulling the long sleeve that hid the faint bruising underneath back a bit so that he could take my pulse. Under normal circumstances, my pulse would be fine. But I knew today that it was probably beating the same erratic pattern as my heart. My fingers grew slick in his hand as the cold icy feel of anxiety took a hold of me.

"Well, we are nearly done here, Chief Swan," Dr Cullen started as he stepped back to write some notes down on his clip board. "If you like, you can go ahead and fill out the paperwork for Bella, and she will be able to meet you out in the foyer in a minute when we wrap up with our business here."

Charlie's eyes darted between Dr Cullen and myself.

I knew that Dr Cullen hadn't finished looking at me and it felt like he was trying to get Charlie out of the room so he could talk to me. Something that made me even more anxious.

"Alright, I'll be outside Isabella," Charlie huffed, turning and walking out the double doors.

Once he was gone I was able to breathe a bit easier. Dr Cullen continued to write down some notes before he set the clipboard and his pen down and came up to me once again.

"I'm just going to check your mid-section Bella, and then you will be right to go." He said. The words should have relieved me, but instead I felt the panic winding up again.

"I really wasn't hit, Dr Cullen. Your son got to me and pushed me out the way."

"Edward?" Dr Cullen asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, he moved in front of the van and pushed me back. It was crazy because he was nowhere near me."

I watched carefully for his reaction, but to my surprise as well as disappointment Carlisle just smiled as he moved once again to my side. "Sounds like you were very luck. Now raise your shirt please?"

My fingers were clamped around the hem of my shirt as I slowly pulled it up. An inch.

Dr Cullen smiled reassuringly. "I Promise, there is no need to feel embarrassed Bella. I am simply doing my job."

My cheeks flamed red as I realised he mistook my hesitance as embarrassment over being exposed. Yet, I didn't correct him on his assumption.

Dr Cullen grabbed the shirt I was wearing from my hand and pushed it up a bit further. When his golden eyes landed on the purplish black bruise there I saw his frown. Gently he ran his fingers over it, and I sighed at the delightful feeling his cool skin had against the tender skin on my stomach. Raising the shirt a bit more until it was sitting just below my bra, he glanced quickly but confirmed that there were no bruises across my chest from where Edward's arm had knocked me back.

Dr Cullen pulled the shirt back down and filled out the notes on his clipboard. Then to my surprise he grabbed the chair besides my hospital bed and pulled it forward to sit down.

"Bella, I have to ask," he started, and I felt my heart leap into my throat. "Now, what you say will be in total confidence and won't be relayed to anyone else. Do you understand?"

Barely breathing, I nodded.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" he asked.

I shook my head.

Dr Cullen frowned. "Has anyone caused you harm that may have caused the injuries that you have sustained?"

Once again, I shook my head, still unable to talk.

"I only ask, because the injuries that I observed today that were believed to be a result from the accident today are in fact a couple of days old. There was bruising on your chest area that I detected that are yellowing, which indicate that they are at least a week old."

I felt myself beginning to hyperventilate as my breath wheezed in and out of me.

"Bella, are you ok?" Dr Cullen asked. He stretched out a hand, resting it on my shoulder. "Easy," he said softly. "Take a couple of deep breathes for me."

I did as he asked. Breathing shakily through my mouth before my eyes came up to meet his golden ones.

"That's it, all better?"

"I'm fine," I whispered pulling back from his hand. He let it fall to his side as he watched me for a minute. He seemed to realise that I was answering both his question now as well as the accusation ones.

"Bella, there are people here who you can talk to. Who can _help_ you. All you need is to reach out to someone."

"I'm fine, but thanks for the concern," I replied sharply.

Dr Cullen looked at me for a minute more before he bowed his head in recognition. "Alright, well, you are free to go. Take care Bella."

I jumped to my feet and raced out of the ER room to the foyer where I knew Charlie was waiting. I could only imagine what was going to happen when we got home.

* * *

**Hi guys, another quick update for you all. Now that the Cullen's are getting more suspicious the pace of the story will pick up a bit. **

**This chapter was a bit of a filler, so I hope you all still loved it. Sorry about any grammar or spelling errors as I didn't proof read this one. **

**I'm hoping to be able to update again by next week, but we will see how kind the week will be to me. Fingers crossed!**

**As always, please leave me a review to let me know your thoughts so far, and thank you to all that reviewed the last chapter. They mean the world to read your kind words!**

**Until next time,**

**~ Sarah xoxo**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

BPOV

* * *

The car ride was silent on the way home from the hospital. I could practically feel the anger radiating off Charlie as he cruised down the highway towards our home.

"What did you tell him?" Charlie bit out in the stillness of the car.

My head turned towards him as my eyes widened. "Nothing! I didn't say anything I shouldn't have!"

"I'm not stupid, girl, he obviously wanted to talk to you. What did he ask you?" Charlie growled.

I looked towards his hands as my mind raced with an answer. His fingered tightened over the steering wheel, making his knuckles turn white.

"He just wanted to know what the paramedics had already checked for, and if his son Edward was injured as he knew he was involved." I replied with a shaking voice. I wedged my hands in between my thighs in my lap so that Charlie wouldn't see them shaking.

"If you are lying to me, and I _will _find out if you are –" He began.

"I'm not!"

"Do not interrupt me!" Charlie yelled, his dark brown eyes turning to me in anger.

I cowered against the door, trying to make myself seem as small as possible. "I'm sorry," I muttered, avoiding his eyes.

Charlie continued on to the house, his grip never letting up on the steering wheel, and the silence was becoming suffocating.

As soon as we pulled into the drive, I grabbed my bag off the floor of the cruiser, and rushed out the car to get inside. I didn't know how much longer I could sit in the confined space next to Charlie before I burst into tears.

Charlie was right behind me as I power walked up the steps to the front door. I stepped to the side knowing the door was locked. As I moved, Charlie moved beside me. Reaching out, he slid the key into the lock and turned it. Before he could open the door for me to rush inside, his hand snaked out and wrapped around my wrist. I felt the skin bruising around his grip as he squeezed tightly. Wincing, I grimaced as he pushed me inside before closing the door tightly behind him.

I heard the lock on the door slid in place before I felt my hair being yanked.

Crying out, my hands flew up to where his grip on my hair was pulling at my scalp. Wrapping my hands around his arm, I used it to help pull myself up to ease the pain.

Releasing me, Charlie propelled his arm forward, throwing me to the ground. My chin banging off the floor, making me bite my tongue. I tasted the bitter metallic taste of blood in my mouth.

Groaning slightly, I pushed up off the floor with the palms of my hands. I was nearly on my knees when I felt Charlie's boot push into my lower back, shoving me back to the ground.

"Do you think I am stupid, Isabella?" Charlie spat, shoving me over onto my back with the tip of his boots so I was now looking up at him. "Dr Cullen is a _Doctor_. If his son was injured he would have been notified by the paramedics and he would have gone to him. Not come to see your worthless ass!"

Staring up at the ceiling I blinked rapidly to keep the tears from falling. But I couldn't prevent the one from leaking out the corner of my eye and running down my temple into my hair.

"I promise I didn't say anything," I whispered, fearful that Charlie was going to continue hurting me.

Charlie knelt down on the floor beside me so he was closer to my face. It took every muscle in my body to not flinch away from him. Knowing that he got satisfaction in seeing any type of fear from me.

"Just know, that I _will_ find out if you have. Being the Chief of Police I have access to information that others don't. If you have spilled your guts to Dr Cullen, then your punishment will be _much_ worse than this, I can promise you that, Isabella."

Charlie straightened and stepped over me to put his coat up on the hooks by the door before continuing into the lounge room to watch the game.

Rolling to my side and carefully pushing myself onto my feet I held back a groan as every part of my body ached in protest. With the constant abuse it endured each day and now with the accident from today, I felt like I needed to lay down for a week. Glancing at the clock I saw it was already nearly five thirty. I didn't have much time to do something for dinner, but knowing Charlie would still be expecting something I made my way over to the fridge to see what I could come up with.

* * *

.o.O.o.

* * *

EPOV

* * *

"Edward."

I turned to the sound of my father coming into my room. Once I saw that Bella had arrived safely and was being seen to, I had taken off.

"Carlisle," I greeted placing the book that I had been flicking through on the top of a pile I had going on at the end of my lounge chair.

"That was a risky move you pulled today with the girl," he chastised.

I turned to look at him. "What was I supposed to do? I couldn't have let her die."

"But you could have done more to stop her questions," He responded.

"Well I will deal with it if I have to, alright?" I huffed.

Carlisle didn't respond as he walked further into the room and cast a subtle glance over his shoulder.

"What is it?" I asked.

Turning back to me Carlisle spoke. "The others are out hunting and I wanted to talk to you privately before they come back."

I frowned waiting for him to continue.

"I saw to Bella after she was brought to the hospital."

"Was she ok?" I asked unable to hide the concern from my voice. After all, I had seen the bruising on her lower stomach and felt the bump on the back of her head.

"Yes, she will be fine and will make a complete recovery. However I am concerned."

"About her injuries?" I guessed.

"Yes, they were formed many weeks ago, and judging by the faded and the healing bruises I glimpsed in my observation of her, it is an ongoing thing."

I quickly flicked through his mind, seeing his encounter with Bella, and watching the way she flinched from him and was very obviously nervous. For some reason, rage flushed through me.

"You think she is being abused?" I asked.

Carlisle shrugged. "All the warning signs are there, Edward. She is anxious, and sporting unexplainable injuries. I attempted to talk to her, but she made many feeble excuses and ran out on me as soon as she could."

Now I understood why he waited to talk to me until the family had gone hunting. Or I wondered if that is why Alice suddenly proclaimed that they should all go to give me some space after today's events.

"So say she is being abused –" I spat the word out hatefully. "Who do you think would be doing it?"

"Does she have a boyfriend, or anything like that?" Carlisle asked, but even he didn't look convinced.

I shook my head. "Not to my knowledge she doesn't."

"I have my theories, but we need to get more information before we intervene."

Carlisle tried hiding his thoughts from me, but I heard them fly through his mind at the same time I remembered his encounter with Bella. "You think it might be her father?"

"Well, they had a very odd interaction between them. And I think we need to find out more before we jump to conclusions. If it is her father, it will be a very difficult situation to get through. Especially with her father being the Chief of Police," he said wisely.

We both turned at the sound of the rest of the family coming back through the woods. Alice was the first one through the door, a wide smile on her face which dimmed when she saw our grime expressions.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Jasper came up behind her and I watched his face harden as he felt the tension between us. His arms wrapped around Alice as he sent calming vibes towards me. Something I appreciated as I felt my anger grow the more I thought about Bella potentially being intentionally hurt.

Carlisle looked towards me as the rest of the family came inside. He made the decision to inform the family about our conversation.

"I was just talking to Edward about the events from today." Carlisle started as Esme came over to him and Carlisle wrapped her up in his arms at his side.

Rosalie glared as she stopped and leaned against one of the support beams in the room. "Edward put us at a great risk today. He could have exposed us."

"What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just let her die, and have her blood spill everywhere for us all to lose control!" I growled.

Rosalie stepped towards me. "But it's not just about you, it's about all of us!"

Carlisle quickly stepped forward before we could get into one of our heated arguments. "I think that doesn't matter anymore, beside Rosalie, no one saw Edward move. As far as they are concerned, Edward was standing next to Bella."

Rosalie huffed and crossed her arms over her chest in aggravation. Emmett placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed the side of her head in a calming gesture.

"What is it about this girl anyway? You've never shown interest in a human before." Rosalie bit out.

"I've seen her join the family," Alice intercepted.

All eyes turned towards her.

"Join how?" I growled.

"As a vampire. I've seen her be with _you_ Edward." Alice stated locking her golden eyes on my own.

"No! Visions can change Alice."

"This one seems pretty certain."

"Have you seen any other visions regarding Bella, Alice?" Carlisle cut in on the conversation.

Alice turned to look at Carlisle and frowned. "About what exactly?"

Carlisle seemed to hesitate before he continued. "About her being hurt."

"Like as in an accident?"

"As in her being abused."

Esme gasped and Rosalie's eyes widened slightly. But other than that, the room remained silent. Nobody moved.

Finally, Alice spoke. "No . . . I haven't seen anything like that."

I sighed, relieved to hear this. But I tensed as Alice continued.

"But I haven't seen anyone around her make the decision to hurt her either. I haven't been _watching_ those close to her for their decisions."

"I think we should monitor the situation and see what we can find out. If she is indeed being abused then we have to proceed with caution. She won't be very trusting, and if we push too hard, we may just push her away, and she won't open up to us in the way we need her to so we can help her." Carlisle instructed.

"Why?" Rosalie questioned.

Carlisle turned towards her. "I'm surprised you have to ask that, Rosalie. You know firsthand the kind of effects that abuse can have on someone."

Rosalie scowled and stalked from the room angrily. After a few seconds Emmett followed her.

"Have you felt anything from her Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper shook his head. "I haven't been in close enough proximity to be able to distinguish her feelings from all the other humans."

Esme grasped Carlisle's hand and stepped forward so she was in front of him. "We have to help her Carlisle," she pleaded.

Esme also knew what it was like to experience domestic violence. Her husband from the time when she was a human was abusive towards her. Until ultimately she suffered a miscarriage from the trauma and tried to commit suicide before Carlisle found her and changed her.

"We will, dear. I promise." Carlisle replied pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm going to head out for a bit. I'll be back later," I said quietly before taking off outside into the misting rain.

I needed to see for myself, if something was going on. So with that in mind, I took off for the Swan residence.

* * *

**Ok, So the Cullen's are finally figuring out that something may be wrong in Bella's home life!**

**How did you like the chapter? Sorry it has been so long since an update. I lost my job due to the business closing down and had to find a new one and get settled in at that one, and there was a couple of sicknesses in the family that we all had to get over. **

**I appreciate everyone taking the time to read my story and stick with me throughout update. I will be continuing this story until it is completed, so there will always be an update even if they aren't regular. I will try my best though. **

**Leave me a review of what you think, and how you think the Cullen's may proceed from here. **

**Thanks guys,**

**Until next time **

**~ Sarah xoxo**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Edward POV

* * *

The rain was still misting when I arrived at the Swan's residence. It was late, well after midnight, as I glanced around for where to go next. Stopping to listen to the still house, I observed that all the interior lights were out, and the two humans inhabiting the house were still. They must be asleep.

Walking around the left side of the house, I saw a large tree that was in front of one of the forward facing windows, looking out onto the street. Heading over, I scaled the tree quickly and efficiently. Perching myself on a wide branch, I sat crouched down. That way I was hidden from view, but if someone suddenly saw me I could take off in a moment's notice.

Looking through the window, I saw that it was Bella's bedroom. _That makes it easy to keep an eye on her,_ I thought to myself. But I was surprised to see that she wasn't asleep. She was on her bed, with her laptop resting on her crossed legs as she gazed at the screen. No other lights were on in her room, so the computer screen cast an eerie glow over her.

Bella seemed to be entirely engrossed with what she was doing. A slight frown caused lines to appear on her smooth forehead, and her eyes scanned from side to side as she read the content on her laptop screen.

The branch I was sitting on lurched suddenly before a low cracking sound came. I saw Bella look up at the sound, her eyes widening with alarm, just as the branch broke. I leapt, climbing higher into the tree. Knowing that the darkness of the night as well as my enhanced vampire speed kept me from being seen. Now I was sitting slightly above her window, but I could still see clearly into her room.

Bella's figure filled the window as she looked out into the empty street. Her eyes wide as she looked into the darkened night. Her eyes were dim with fear as she gazed out, her lower lip worried between her teeth as her hands rested on the window sill. Her nimble fingers unlocked the latch on the window and she swung it wide while the cools night air rushed in to meet her. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply, before opening her eyes once again and releasing her breath.

I stayed inhumanly still. With the window open I knew that she would hear any sound I made. With the wind circling between us, I caught her heady lavender scent from her shampoo, as well as the mouth-watering scent of her natural aroma, pulsing from her being.

Several minutes past where she gazed out into the night, and I looked at her. _Really_ looked at her. Her pale skin, a stark contrast to the night around her. Dark shadows lingered under her eyes, and the lateness of the night added with the shadows were a testament that she did not get enough sleep. Wariness was evident in every muscle in her tiny body. Her shoulders hunched, as if she was protecting herself or that there was a heavy weight bearing down on her.

I heard a faint rustle come from within the house. I glanced up, but Bella made no move. Clearly her human senses hadn't picked up on the sound.

My body hummed with adrenaline. There was a shift in the atmosphere as her father stirred in the next room. When the sound of the bed and her father groaning was audible, that was when Bella froze. A look of terror crossed her face, as she hurriedly shut the window and raced soundlessly back to her bed. Leaping on her bed, she shut the laptop and slid it under her bed frame. Pulling the covers over her body and rolling so her back was to her bedroom door.

I gritted my teeth against the impulse I felt to leap across the distance between us to stand over her in her room. In her hast to close the window, she forgot to lock it. I could see the window pane moving slightly in the brisk breeze of the night air. Hearing a thump, and the shuffling of feet, I knew that her father had risen from his bed, and was making his way out of the bedroom that he was in.

A door opened inside the house as another banged shut. After a few seconds of silence you could hear the sound of the chief doing his business in the bathroom before the sound of the toilet flushing and the sink water running sounded. After a few more seconds the door opened and closed once again.

Presuming he was going back into his room I started to stand on the branch I was crouched on when the door to Bella's bedroom opened.

Both of us froze as her father entered the room, and I heard Bella's breath stop in her lungs. Looking at her closely I could see a slight tremble of her body under the sheets and blankets. Her eyes squeezed closed as he father rounded around the bed. Focusing on him, his thoughts began to filter out to me.

"_Damn stupid girl,"_ he thought bitterly, making my eyes narrow in anger. _"How could she be so damn foolish?! I need to know what she said to that young doctor. If she said anything at all . . . the damn girl was going to be in for it. She won't realise what hit her."_ He chuckled as if his inner monologue was hilarious.

Snarling slightly, my urge to jump into the room and murder the man before he knew what hit him was almost uncontrollable. I watched silently to see what he was going to do next. Bella's trembling had now turned to all out shaking, and I was amazed to see that the Chief hadn't noticed that she was awake in her bed yet. After he took a step back and tripped around the end of her bed frame I realised that he was drunk.

"Fucking piece of shit!" He lashed out at the mattress with his fist, coming in contact with Bella's left foot. The sound of her gasp was like fire to my veins as I sprung to my feet and almost leapt off the tree branch. Holding onto the branch for dear life, I felt my eyes burning holes into the chief's back as he stumbled out of the room.

Once the door was closed Bella flipped the covers off her body and sat up. Her hands came down to encircle her injured foot as her breathing sounded laboured. She rested her forehead of her brought up knees and remained in that position for several minutes. After some time had passed, Bella straightened and laid back on the bed, once again pulling the blankets over her small fragile _human_ body.

I looked closely at her face, as I watched the silent tears that she shed roll down her cheeks. She cried silently as her she wept herself to sleep. Once she had been still for over half an hour, I climbed over to the windowsill of her bedroom and noiselessly opened her window.

Sliding into the room, I closed the window behind me again, being mindful to not let the cool night air wash over her body. Standing motionless in the corner of the room, I watched over her as she drifted to sleep. Thanks to my inhuman body, I never got tired of standing in the same spot. I didn't require water, or rest of any kind. My gaze was riveted on the girl in the bed as she began to mumble in her sleep.

"I'm sorry, please stop," she begged.

He breathing sped up, and I saw the beads of sweat begin to gather on her forehead.

"I told you I didn't mean to!"

I gritted my teeth against the anger that I felt well within. Bella's anxiety was tangible in the air, and if I was Jasper, I knew I would feel swapped with its intensity. I didn't need his gift to be able to feel this girl's fear and anxiety. You could _see_ it. You could see in the way she trembled and bit her lower lip with worry. The lines that would wrinkle her forehead when she thought about something, and the quiver in her voice when you sneaked up on her.

"Please don't hurt me," she whispered.

Fisting my hands at my sides, it took all my concentration and energy to stay rooted to where I stood. Nobody should have to utter those words. Especially not a young woman. And especially not towards the one man in her life that should be there to always protect her. Not bring harm to her.

I would have to talk to the rest of my family. Let them know on what I observed tonight, and the thoughts I had heard from the chief as well as the words I heard uttered from sweet Bella.

Making a promise to myself, I swore then that I was going to look out for her. I didn't stop to think about _why_ I felt so strongly towards this young girl. I just knew that when I was around her she brought back several human emotions within me that I hadn't felt in decades. I was going to watch out for her at school, and not let the girls get close to her or bully her. It was a great injustice that she had to experience hatred and god know what at home, that I didn't want her to feel it at school from her peers as well. Not if I could help it.

* * *

**Hi guys, I'm back again. Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter, and was more of a filler, but I wanted to get into Edward's mind. I felt like this chapter was important for the rest of the story. Here we can see his feeling growing, even if he isn't able to recognise them yet. **

**Things are going to start to pick up now that the Cullen's know, and more action is coming in future chapters. **

**I will try and post the next chapter as soon as I can. I do my writing around work, and my baby, as well as my business. I make and sell handmade soaps and bath bombs, so if you would like to check them out, I have a Facebook page Sarah's Garden Gifts, and a website at .net, I have many stocks in a few shops local to my home town, so that takes up a bit of time, but when I need a break I am always reading or writing. So never fear, because an update WILL happen, even if they aren't regular. **

**If anyone has any fanfic recs on angsty twilight stories or with similar themes to my story, I would love to hear them along with your reviews. I am always looking for more stories to read. **

**Until next time,**

**~Sarah xoxo. **


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Edward POV

* * *

I left Bella's house just as the sun started to rise. I slipped out the room, taking care to close the window completely and silently as I slipped from the ledge and dropped to the ground.

Running full speed, it was only a matter of minutes before I reached the sanctuary of our house with my family all still inside. I could hear them moving about inside.

Striding into the living room I stopped as my family members that were gathered turned around at my entrance.

"How is she?" Alice asked standing to her feet and making her way around the couch.

Rosalie still sat on the side lounge with Emmett at her side, his arm draped casually over the back of the couch. Esme and Carlisle were on the seat opposite them and Jasper turned in the one that Alice had just vacated.

Feeling my turbulent emotions, Jasper frowned and sent a calming vibe to me. One which I gratefully accepted as I controlled my raging breathing.

Turning my eyes past my sister, I looked towards Carlisle whose expression changed to one of seriousness as he took my current demeanour in.

"You were right, Carlisle. It's her father. He's the one abusing her." I gritted out from between clenched teeth.

Esme and Alice sucked in shocked breaths, while Rosalie's expression did not change. Jasper looked pained, feeling the onslaught of everyone's chaotic emotions before a soothing ambiance was felt throughout the room. Emmett frowned leaning forward on the couch.

"Her father is the chief of Police, yeah?" he asked. I gave a curt nod. "Shiiiitttt." He breathed.

"Thank you for that very unhelpful bit of commentary Emmett," I snapped.

Carlisle raised his hands, "Please, don't argue guys. This isn't going to solve anything at all. Now Edward, what are you thinking we should do?"

"Go remove her from her father's house," Alice chimed in.

I was already shaking my head at her, for I had read in her mind where her thoughts had turned. And that was going to get Bella, shoving her clothes in a suitcase and bringing her here.

"We can't do that Alice," I said acknowledging the direction of her thoughts.

Alice frowned, but continued to listen without interrupting.

"Besides bringing a human here to a house full of vampires without her knowledge of what we are being the worst idea ever, we can't just very well go and abduct her. No matter how well intended our actions may be. Not only does she not trust us – or anyone for that fact, but her father would also come after her as well, which would cause a whole heap of complications for us." I stated.

Alice continued frowning.

"We need her to leave, or for her to be put in a situation that would give us no option but to be forced to be involved. If we just suddenly took her, her father would immediately come after her. She has to either leave of her own free will, or Charlie has to get rid of her himself or cause such a situation where either us or other authorities get involved." I summed up.

Alice's eyes went distant for several seconds, and I knew she was scouting the future for the current courses. "I can't see Bella leaving of her own free will."

I gritted my teeth, refusing to think about what she was implying with that knowledge. "Then we have to do what we can to help her in the meantime. That includes protecting her at school as well."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked surprised.

"I'm sure you've noticed Jessica and Lauren as much as I have at school," I stated, and Alice nodded her head. "Well those two girls aren't particularly nice towards Bella on occasion, and Mike Newton can get a bit forward and handsy as well. So I would like to try and create some distance between them if I can, as I have seen how Bella becomes uncomfortable around him, but is unable to speak up."

"You want to try and protect her at school?" Rosalie asked.

I turned to her gearing myself up for an argument. "Yes, I don't see why she should have to suffer at school when she already suffers at home."

I waited, waited for the disagreement. The question on why we should have ourselves meddling in a humans business, but it never came. Rosalie didn't make any sound or movement to indicate that she was against the idea.

"Edward," My mother started to say. "Does he –"

She cut off what she was beginning to say, unable to finish her train of thought. I however had already read where her mind had gone. The vile sexual act that no father should commit to any daughter.

"No, or at least, I don't believe he has. She hasn't given any indication to that having happened, and I haven't seen anything like that in his thoughts."

Esme breathed a sigh of relief as Carlisle came up to wrap his arm around her. Even though no words were outspoken about what we were referring to, everyone else had seemed to already guess what we were talking about.

"Why don't you guys get ready to head off to school and keep an eye on her. I'll see if I can look her up in the system to see what I can find out about her past records while I am at work today."

We all nodded and went our separate ways up the stairs to get ready in our own space.

Going to my dresser, I pulled out a draw to change my shirt, as I thought about the ways in which I could help Isabella Swan.

* * *

.o.O.o.

* * *

I was sitting rigidly in my chair waiting for Bella to come into the classroom. There was still five minutes until class was to start but I wanted to arrive before Bella. I hadn't seen her at all throughout the day, and she wasn't in the cafeteria during lunch. I knew she was at school though, as I had seen her beat up red truck in the parking lot when I had got to school.

Finally I smelt the floral lavender scent that was unique to Bella. Looking up she was there, walking into the classroom a heartbeat later. She paused at the door, politely conversing with Mike in the doorway of the classroom as she shrugged out of her coat.

The rain has been pouring steadily outside today, and the sun has been hidden by the heavy grey clouds all day. Bella's face was plastered with a polite, yet uncomfortable smile as she nodded along with what Mike was saying, yet, I could clearly see that she was obviously uncomfortable with the topic of the conversation. Tuning into them I listened to what they were talking about.

"It's crazy that you weren't hurt at all!" Mike was saying as he flapped his hat to shake off the rain clinging to the material. Bella stepped back to avoid the splatters of water coming from the hat as he shook it carelessly in front of her, getting her with the raindrops as he shook it out.

Perking up at the topic of their conversation I listened closely for any other details.

"I really wasn't. I wasn't in the path of the car. I was just taken to hospital as a precaution." Bella lied, clearly becoming more uncomfortable by the second.

"Well, I'm just glad you weren't. But hey! I asked my mum about the job for you last night. She said you can have it if you wanted to come past to have a trial shift to see how you like it."

_What job? _I thought, and rifled through Mike's mind to find the previous conversation where Bella showed an interest in the job position at his parent's Olympic outfitting store. I almost laughed at the thought of clumsy little Bella in an outdoor store.

"Sounds great!" Bella said genuinely, "Just let me know when your mum wants me to come in. I'll write down my number during the lesson so you can give it to your mum."

_Or for himself,_ Edward thought darkly seeing Mike's face light up.

Bella started to turn and walk off to come to her seat. Our eyes met as she turned to walk towards her chair before Mike's hand shot out to grab her arm loosely in his grip. Bella flinched and for a second, fear flicked through her expression, before her features once again schooled into a blank expression. But the anxiety still remained in her gaze, but Mike was too dim-witted and oblivious to notice it.

I felt my anger rising the longer he gripped her arm in his hand. Just as I was about to get up and make my way over to them, Mike released her. I leaned back in my chair, gripping the sides of the desk to keep myself seated as I continued to listen to their conversation. Parts of the wood from the desk broke away under my fingers.

"Hey, just hold up for a sec," Mike said.

Bella blinked and hesitantly looked up to Mike.

"I was just wondering, do – do you want to go to p-prom with me?" Mike stuttered.

I couldn't help but laugh silently at the boys' clear nervousness to ask out Bella to the prom. I was even more amused as I saw the bright crimson flush flood in her smooth pale cheeks.

"I uh, can't go to Prom, sorry Mike. I uh, well . . . I can't dance." Bella stammered nervously.

"Well, that's alright! We don't have to dance, we can just go and have fun together."

Bella grimaced. "I don't think I'll be in town that weekend. I – I'm going to Phoenix that weekend to visit my friends from home."

I tilted my head curiously, wondering whether or not Bella was being truthful in her answers or not. Not being able to read her mind and peep into her thoughts was becoming more infuriating by the day.

"You can't go another weekend?" Mike asked hopefully.

Bella was already shaking her head. "It's a non-refundable ticket I'm afraid sorry Mike."

With that she turned on her heals and came towards her seat. Towards _me_. I felt almost bad for Mike Newton as he stood there seemingly lost, and disappointed. I watched Bella closely as she walked down between the desks to come to her own. To the human eye, no one would notice the very slight limp she had in her walk. But as I was at her house last night, and I saw the way her father had punched her bed, hitting her foot in the process out of anger, she was clearly still feeling the effects of that hit now.

Clenching my teeth together even more, they were practically grinding together by the time Bella reached me and hesitantly dropped her bag on the floor beside her chair and sat.

She gave me a fleeting smile as she pulled out her chair and sank into it. Almost seeming relieved to be able to hide behind a desk and a textbook.

"Hello," I greeted her as she settled into the chair and began pulling out her books and pens.

"Hey," she breathed looking up at me from underneath her curtain of brown shimmering locks.

"How are you doing today?" I asked innocently, knowing that it wouldn't set off alarm bells for her as it was a question commonly asked when greeting someone, however I was still interested in seeing if she would answer honestly.

"I'm ok," she whispered twirling her pen between her fingers out of habit. My eyes went to the movement and I was amused to see that she did the action unconsciously. Remembering the time that she also did it in class when we first talked.

I bit back my retort, knowing firsthand that she wasn't at all _fine_. But I couldn't say anything against it. After all she didn't have any clue that I had some insight to what she was really going through.

We stopped talking as Mr Molina started going through the class outline for today. Getting out her textbook Bella flipped it open to the page that Mr Molina had instructed as she started jotting down some notes.

"I didn't see you at lunch," I said at last to break the silence.

Bella's eyes flittered to me before going back to her notes and continuing to write as she answered me. "I wasn't hungry."

I raised my eyebrows at the blunt lie that she told. I could hear her stomach grumbling and gurgling quietly as we sat here, too low for any human ears.

"So what did you do instead?" I asked. I heard that she had gone to the library from her friends at lunch, but I wanted to hear from her myself.

"I was sitting outside studying for an upcoming test in Maths." She replied, honestly to my surprise as she continuing to scribble away in her notebook.

Not an outright lie she had told her friends apparently. She had gone to study, but not to the library. I couldn't really blame her for wanting the time alone. Other than Angela, all her friends could be more than a handful from time to time.

"So where are you going to stay when you go to Phoenix?" I asked.

Her head whipped around so quickly I was afraid she would hurt herself. "How did you know about that?" She demanded.

Realising my mistake too late I cursed myself at my stupidity. There was no way I was meant to know about her plans to go to Phoenix. I was too busy trying to find out how and when she was going to go so that I could check on her while she was there, and so my family could scout out Charlie while she was gone.

"I overheard you telling Mike," I said honestly, knowing full well that she couldn't know how good or far my hearing could actually go.

"Oh," she murmured before frowning. I saw her glance towards the door where her coat was hanging on the coat hook, to our desk that was one of the last ones towards the back of the room. I knew what she was thinking without having to read her mind, as I was beginning to understand that her facial expressions could speak a thousand words. Right now I could see her piecing together the impossibility of me being able to humanly hear her conversation with Mike in the doorway.

To my shock though she didn't say anything else against it. She just looked back down at her book and continued to write. I gave her a couple of minutes before I spoke again.

"So when do you leave?"

Bella stopped but didn't raise her head from where she was looking down at her book.

"I'm not," she mumbled. "I just said to Mike that I was."

"Oh," I said softly then thought for a second. "Would you go back there anyway if you wanted to?"

This time she looked up at me. "No," she whispered. "I don't think my old friends remember that I exist. Once I moved states I stopped hearing from them, and going back would only remind me of better times. Besides I don't think my dad would allow it."

I clenched my fists against the sudden burst of anger flooding through me. "Well your eighteen soon aren't you? Then you can leave whenever you want to." I said hoping she picked up on the hidden meaning behind them. Unfortunately, I don't think she did.

"That's still a couple of months away," She replied before going back to her work.

We lapsed into silence and I watched her out the corner of my eye. Noting the way she curled in towards herself as if she was both trying to make herself smaller as well as draw attention away from herself by making herself disappear. She constantly glanced around the room, as if noting where everyone was and what they were doing, and when she wasn't writing, her fingers were drumming against the desk with anxiety.

I don't think she was even aware of her behaviour, and that made me sad to think about that she had only been with her father for several weeks, nearly two months by now, and she was already exhibiting the traits of someone in an abusive situation.

I watched as a couple of minutes before the bell rang she wrote down her phone number on a piece of paper. when the bell rang she jumped up to gather her belongings and walked over to Mike who was still talking with his Lab partner when she handed him her number and told him that his mum could ring her anytime after seven. After that, she turned and left, leaving the room before it was half empty of students. looking back at Mike, my irritation for the guy only grew as he grinned from ear to ear and his Lab partner started nudging him in the side as they started joking about him getting _'in'_ with Bella.

I looked back towards Bella, seeing that she was already gone from the classroom, and it made me wonder what she was like before she moved here. I vowed to myself that I was going to try and help her become that woman again. And I felt that by talking to her again she was more relaxed around me and in time would come to trust me so that my family and myself could help her get away from her father.

* * *

**Hi everyone! I know it has literally been months since I last updated, and I apologise profusely for that. I didn't plan on letting it go by for so long, but it just did. Life, and work and family life got in the way – and unfortunately I don't have much spare time these days. But I forced myself to sit down to write the next instalment for you guys, not only because you deserve it, but also because it wouldn't leave my head. In my mind I just continue to see where this story is going to go. **

**So rest assured that while updates may not always be regular or on time, but they will happen. I have so much love for this story and so many ideas of what I want to happen that I know I won't be satisfied until I write out Bella's story. **

**I know this one was a bit of a filler, and nothing really happened, but I wanted to get into Edward's mind more and I wanted to build on that relationship between Bella and Edward. So let me know what you thought and what you think is going to happen next, now that all the Cullen's are fully aware of what is going on. **

**Until next time,**

**~ Sarah xoxo**


End file.
